Love story of Roses and thorns
by elena elijah
Summary: TVD characters All human LoveStory of girl who is full of light with a guy full of darkness Elena and Elijah.Elena falls for a guy (Elijah)who was once a noble but his cruel past changed him see how they both fall for each other how their hate for each other changes into Love see how Elijah starts to believe in love and how Elena's drawn to the darkness do read chapters !
1. Start of new Journey

Elena Gilbert , the great student who is living with her cousin Jeremy Gilbert and their parents Jacob Gilbert and Alice Gilbert who are business man and woman after her parents died in car accident . She goes to college and is known to be humble,supportive and patient. She is living a very normal life and seems to recovered from the grief of her parent's death . she has some close friends Bonnie Bennett who is daughter of well known doctor sheila Bennett and Caroline Forbes who is daughter of sheriff of Mystic falls and Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Matt and Tyler Donavon who are founder families . she enjoys her friends company so much As result of Second term exams has published it is revealed that Elena again gets highest percentage so in order for celebration Caroline arranges a party at her home and invites her whole gang

6:00 PM, Elena reaches at caroline's home and finds the whole hall decorated with balloons and ribbons with a big board hanging at the middle wall with "Congratulation Elena " written on it . Everyone congratulates her and gives her gifts . they dances , sings and fights too but then they all sit making a circle for some gang gossips as they always used to do  
>Caroline says "hey so whats new right now is that i heard from my mom that A new family has come to mystic falls from London and going to settle their business here tomorrow is party at their home"<p>

Damon says "yeah , i got an invitation at morning too " Bonnie says "as we are related to well known families of this town we are invited so we are going to have fun " Elena says " i haven't paid visit at home since i left for school so i don't know if aunt Alice has got any invitation or not " Matt says " as Caroline said they are going to settle their business here so i am pretty sure they must have called Alice and Jacob too they own one of the best business companies " Caroline eats chips and says while her mouth is overflown with chips "well , leave it hope they are good people . by the way i have heard that they are called "Mikealson"" Bonnie says "cool name i hope at least in this family there are some hot boys " she winks . all stare at her and grin

They enjoys the whole party by teasing each other and playing games at 10:00 pm Stefan and Damon offers a lift to Elena and drops her to home she comes to her home and then Alice welcomes her and congratulates her for getting highest percentage and says "sweetheart, tomorrow we have to attend a very big party so with your friends go for shopping and get a beautiful dress tomorrow they are very good friend of us we share a very cool relationship with us we are business friend and you know it matters a lot GOOD NIGHT "

she goes to her room changes her clothes and sets her bag for school and checks on Jeremy if he has done his school work or not then she comes to her room takes her teddy and sleeps

At morning .. Elena is having her breakfast while Alice is getting ready for office Jacob has already left . Elena sees the watch and leaves her breakfast and runs , gets her beg and go out of house screaming Bye to Alice on outside the house Caroline and Bonnie is waiting for her in the car she goes inside the car and asks for pardon for being late while they don't pay attention as Elena always come late

In college, they get into class and meets a new girl who has joined school just today The girl introduces herself as Rebekah Mikealson to Elena , Caroline and Bonnie she is blonde with blue eyes , tall and curvy Caroline doesn't seem to be impressed with her but Bonnie and Elena introduces themselves sweetly . Rebekah stares at Elena for sometime then starts to ask about them and their families they all share Quiet a good bonding in the mean time Salvatores and Donavans arrives and she meets them too teacher arrives and they all sit on their seats and studies

Off time :

Elena asks " Bonnie and Caroline can you with me for shopping as today is mikealson's party i have to look good or it will put bad impression of my family "

"sure , why not thats sounds cool shopping yay " Caroline just jumps and says with excitement in her eyes Bonnie nods too and they all are about to leave when a voice calls Elena They turn around and find Rebekah standing then Elena says "what happened , everything's set ? "

"all OK but as today is party at our house so my brothers and parents are busy in preparations and i don't have any sister so can i go with you guys for shopping? as i don't like to shop alone all the time my brother comes with me but today he is not present please?

Caroline is burning with anger and is about to say "no" but bonnie grabs her hand and replies "why not Rebekah come with us " they all leaves for shopping, all girl buy a dress and some other stuff then Elena says "shopping is completed it is 4:00 pm we have to be there at 6:30 we should probably leave " Rebekah takes out the car and signs them to come bonnie and Elena comes inside the car while Caroline is busy in shopping and says "you all go i will come by myself i have to shop more and more and more" Rebekah with Bonnie and Elena leaves . Rebekah drops them to their homes and comes to her home her mother Esther asks about her day she looks so happy and says " it was amazing "

and she further says "you are right mother , she is gorgeous and just not in looks but also she has got beautiful personality humble , polite , co operative your choice is so good "

her mother Esther says " i knew it that you would love her when Alice and I met in Germany for a deal i saw her picture with Elena Gilbert and that moment i decided that she is perfect for my son "

"OMG MOTHER , you wanted me to meet her and have some chat with her because you liked her for my brother but which brother paranoid and crazy one or impulsive and wildone or the noble one or the boring one" Rebekah says with happiness and excitement dancing in her eyes

Esther replies "My noble and modest son deserves Elena , she's the best thing that'll happen to him after his cruel past , after all he has suffered he deserves someone like Elena"

Rebekah says "yes you are right , for him she is perfect this decision will change his life and her life too "


	2. First Meeting

Its 6:30 pm Guest are coming to Mikealson Mansion Mr And Mrs Mikeal are welcoming their guest while Rebekah is busy in arrangements Almost all the guest have arrive including Salvatore Brothers and Donovan Brothers while Caroline and Bonnie have arrived too in beautiful Gowns while the boys are in Tux . Elena with Mr and Mrs Jacob Gilbert hasn't arrived Rebekah introduces her mother Esther to her new friends and Caroline is still giving bad looks to Rebekah after meeting all of her friends Esther's eyes are still in search of Elena in the mean time MR and MRS Jacob Gilbert with Jeremy has arrived Esther rushes to hug Alice Gilbert they talk in each others ears (a friendly girly gossip) while Mikeal and Jacob go for a drink Esther and Alice look like good old friends Elena on the other hand is struggling with her dress outside the Mikealson Mansion

Esther asks to Alice "where is Elena " she replies"oh , she is just coming " Esther nods with big smile

Elena's dress is stuck into something she is trying to help herself with that but can't really do anything she is moving back and forth for getting the dress out of that hook of car's door but it doesn't come out, as she is moving back and forth she hits with a guy who is wearing Black tux with self printed black tie the guy has light brown eyes with dark brown eyes his features are beautiful specially the jawline he is fair in color tall approx 5'8 Elena is kind of shocked by his looks as he is so handsome but suddenly she gets shocked in a bad way as the boy says so rudely "Can't you see where are you dancing"

she turns and replies with stiff look on her face "look , i am not dancing my dress is stuck here and i am trying to help myself " the impression that guy put on Elena with his looks gets wasted as Elena is really pissed at the way he talked . he looks like a noble , gentleman by looks but he is rude , angry young man . The guy is shocked when Elena turned and responded him it seems like he is being reminded of someone who he doesn't really like.

that guy says with more rudeness "well , if you can't handle yourself why do you come in such parties first handle learn to yourself then attend royal parties " he says this and goes from there . Elena gets so much angry and wants to put rocks on him but she can't as she is in trouble already a new comes and asks "is there any problem ,can i help ?" she turns and sees a guy in tux with blue eyes , dimples and British accent that attracted Elena the most he is also fair in complexion and is moderately tall may be 5'7 he looks like a fun loving , cool guy by looks but Elena is not sure as her previous predictions about a noble man went wrong so her hopeful smile fades but then that guy says "hey , i think your dress is stuck , lemme help " he trues to help her with her dress and finally after a long struggle its all OK with Elena's mood and her dress she then says him "thanks " and is about to go but that guy asks "whats your name , love"

she turns and is again amused by his beautiful accent and replies "Elena , Elena Gilbert "

he smiles brightly with eyebrows up and says "oh , so you must be the famous Elena my sister has been talking about since morning My name is Niklaus Mikealson i am Rebekah's brother "

she starts to talk to him while walking towards the mansion " so you are his brother who was not available for taking her to shopping " she chuckles

he replies "well , i am not his only brother she should've asked her favorite brother but as usual she wont complain about him"

she asks "so how many brothers are you " they have almost entered the mansion while Esther and Rebekah is so excited to see her . Klaus replies "come love, lemme introduce you to my brothers and parents" she goes with him while he introduces her to Esther Mikeal and Rebekah who are giving a kind of satisfying look to each otherwith biggest smiles then Klaus takes her to introduce her to his bros

he takes her to a man with light brown wavy thick hair with brownish hazel eyes,tall kinda looks like flirty but respectful Klaus says "He is Kol Mikealson , my younger brother older than Rebekah often called as Wild and paranoid one " in the meantime kol replies "and you the Impulsive emotionally challenged one " Klaus gives a tough look while Elena smiles

Kol kisses her hand and asks "so darling , whats your introduction " she says with a smirk "Elena Gilbert " he replies while chuckling "oh oh Bekah's new hunt " they all three chuckle while Klaus takes her to a guy with dark hair not so much tall with black eyes Klaus says "meet Elena , he is Finn our oldest brother often called as Obedient and Boring " he greets her very sweetly then Klaus is taking her towards a guy with similar body structure as the rude guy she met outside the mansion Klaus then taps on that guy's shoulder and says " He is Elijah , my and everyone's favorite the noble and modest " that guy turns and Elena is clearly in shock while because that guy is the same guy who behave so coldly with her outside the mansion Elijah is not really taking interest in her and neither she is so she leaves from there Klaus follows her

klaus calls her from the back "hey , hey love where you going " she replies "your brother Elijah was so rude to me and you are referring him as the noble one are you mad Niklaus ?" she is really pissed he chuckles a bit but then says "oh sweetheart he was once so noble, modest , caring , full of light and humanity but some cruel incidents changed him a lot but he has pure heart and the other thing call me Klaus , Niklaus is just a formality " she replies with calm look "OK but you know first impression is the last impression " he nods but then to cheer her up he asks for a dance she agrees then they both dances while Elijah is rushing towards his room in anger , hurt and pain spreaded on his beautiful face he comes to his room and closes the door and starts breaking things with a tear rolls down from his eyes then he opens his drawers and starts to find something then after 2 or 3 minutes he finds that and takes out a picture of a girl who has same face as Elena's but written "_KATERINA PETROVA" _on it he looks on that pic for a while then says in such a way like he is talking to pic "how will i be able to bear someone who is exactly like you ? how? i hated you i ahte you and i will always hate you but how will i be able to stop myself from hating her who is just like you not you how ? Katerina how ? you are making my life hell in your absence too "

Elijah looks at sky and says "why God why are you doing this to me i have not recovered from the betrayal of Katerina and you have just made me meet a girl who looks exactly like her she played with my feelings she didn't care about my precious and pure feelings for her and now you are making me live with a girl in a same town who looks exactly like katerina no please no i can't handle this "


	3. Life changing decision

Party is on its end , guest has started to leave Mr Jacob Gilbert and Alice Gilbert is also saying bye to Esther and Mikeal but Esther takes her away from men's company and says "i wanna talk something serious Alice"

Alice is shocked but says "what happened Esther? "

Esther says with big smile on her face "Oh don't worry i was thinking that we are already very good friends and we also do have nice business relations so why can't we make a real realationship Like i like Elena she is pretty girl with pure heart and i have always wanted a girl liker her as my daughter in law and she'll look pretty with Elijah so .. you know what i mean Alice"

Alice is shocked and kind of playing with mobile which is in her hand

Esther says "oh don't hurry up but you can take time and you can also ask Elena about it "

Alice says with nervous slight smile "Esther she is not my daughter but i love her like that way she is my responsiblity after my sister died so what if she has some other plans in her life and says no "

Esther is confused and may be sad but says " Well , i liked her the day when you came to London with Elena, we didn't officially meet but today i met her and i find her internally so perfect but as you wish i am not forcing you " Alice nods and leaves confused Alice is on doorway while Elena joins her too Alice looks at Elena and thinks about Esther's proposal they all reach to home

Elena is in her room she has changed her clothes and washes the makeup she comes out the bathroom and finds Alice sitting on her sofa with her mother's hoto in her hand she really gets shocked but then she leans towards Alice and sits beside her and says "what happened , you are looking worried"

Alice says while she takes her hand into hers "look Elena i have always treated you like my own daughter and every mother wants happiness for her children so i am giving you an option for life time happiness it depends on you if you accept it or not it has always been my wish for you to settle with a very good in laws and loving husband and now i have found that family for you "

Elena is not really aware of what she is talking about and is in complex state

Alice continues" Today Esther my best friend said that she wanted you as her daughter in law for Elijah "

Elena gets a real shock when she listens ELIJAH "what , Elijah are you .. "

Alice caresses her face and says "hey baby , they are very good and she is my best friend and i can assure you that her children are also very good she just asked me and wanted to listen you answer i am not forcing you . you can think about it and without any hesitation you can say yes or no whatever you want " Alice leaves from her room leaving Elena struggling with her hearing sense that what has she even heard

Elena takes her teddy and thinks about this and says in her mind "how can i even marry a guy who i don't know no no no i know that guy he is rude he is cruel he is clearly different from other caring guys he is Mr Elijah douch bag no way uggh i can't just marry him and i am going to say straight no to Alice"

suddenly her phone rings its unknown number she attends it and it is Esther.

Esther says "hey Elena , i am sure Alice has talked to you about my proposal but when she left Niklaus told me that Elijah didn't behave so well with you that might be the biggest and may be only reason to say no to my proposal so for this reason i want to say that Elijah has a very hurtful past and due to that he is like that i hope Niklaus has told you about the real old caring Elijah who is lost and broken and destroyed. i want you to be his wife because i can see that passion and ability in your eyes that can bring back my real Elijah that can bring his that heart which only knows how to love that is the reason i want you i am sure when you will see the real Elijah you are definitely going to fall for him and who can resist you he will also love you once he is his old real self i hope you will try to bring back my Elijah i have just lost my one piece of heart and i am really sure that you can bring me that "

Elena says "Esther aunt , how can you assure that he will make me happy after all because of unknown reasons he kinda hates me "

Esther says "i know that when he will get to know you he will never be able to hate you , and he has some obvious reasons for that but you can only know that when you are so close to him . Elena i can't assure you anything in spite of assuring everything it is only you who is going to take decision . a capital idea came to my mind that it is only you who can change him so iasked Alice now it your decision . Good night "

she shuts the phone and turns and find Elijah there who is burning in anger and says "what are you doing mother "

she replies "i am doing for your own good "

he shouts "she looks like her , how can you even think that she will live with me and i can be happy with her in spite of knowing the fact that a girl with the same face like her once broke my heart so badly that its impossible to be mend Mother , she is no good for me she will only make me more angry , cruel , rude whenever i will see her she will make me remember Katerina and her betrayal and in anger , rage i will hurt her and i will take out my whole frustration on her she will be destroyed mother you can't destroy her life "

Esther cries and says " i want my son back and i saw a hope in her "

he again shouts "mother how many time i have to remind you that that Elijah is dead he will never come back and what kind of hope , i hate girls they are all same;selfish"

Esther comes near takes his face in her hand and says "no my son , she is different i am sure she will make you realize that all people are not same and as she has same face as Katerina you will easily be able to see the difference which will definitly bring back your emotions Elijah. you won't be able to hate her she is so special she perfect in and out and she may have her face but she has a pure heart unlike her the selfish heart give her a chance let her in , she will change you its a mother's faith "

Elijah looks broken and says "i can do anything for you mother for your faith but now it depends on her and i dont think so that she is going to marry me " he leaves while esther is crying Rebekah comforts her and says "i can also feel the happiness for my brother coming in his way in the form of Elena, mother "

Elena who is cuddling in her bed , unable to sleep as Esther words and Alice words are still in her ears she gets up drinks a glass of water and takes a long breath and says "why my heart is saying that i should walk in the way my destiny is leading me why ?"

"how can i be able to change that man who is impossible "

"how can i be happy with the man who has some mysterious reasons to hate me how ?"

"it is Alice who has treated me like her daughter ,if she thinks that it is best for me is it really ?"

"what if i get married for Alice happiness and for a mother's happiness will i get my happiness?"

"oh my gosh so many questions no answers no way i am so confused uhh" Elena is saying this to herself while shaking her hand in denial or whatever she then takes a long breath again and says "in my entire life i have always followed what my heart has said and it had always took me towards happiness and now my heart is saying that may be this is the right to marry him so i am ... i am oky oky it is alright i have agreed to marry him "

Elena decides to tell this to Alice in morning and she again lays on her bed and takes her teddy and sleeps on the other hand Elijah is sleeping on his bed with bottles of wines around him as he has habit of drinking in night because he can't sleep due to his past haunting him and giving him pain all the time Esther and Rebekah comes in his rooms Rebekah wraps a blanket around him Esther throws all bottle in dustbin and Rebekah says "i hope mother , after his marriage he will be able to sleep peacefully without need of drinking because Elena will change him i am sure don't worry "


	4. Follows the heart

8:00 am Its Sunday, Elena is sleeping but then Jeremy opens the curtains and the rays of sun are doing their business so well of waking Elena up , she gets up and throws pillow on Jeremy "come on jer , don't you have better things to do at 8:00 than waking me up " She says while being half sleeping Jeremy laughs and goes from there

She goes to freshen up and comes out from bath room in purple tank loose top with greyish black mini pants she ties her hair as a bun and goes downstairs for breakfast. Alice is making Cheese sandwich for Jeremy and Jacob while omelette for herself and Elena she serves to every one and looks at Elena who is sleepy but understands that Alice needs answer they finishes their breakfast Jacob says " i have some deals to complete with Mr Mikealson and His son Elijah and Finn i am going to visit their place , some business talk " listening Mikealson and Elijah's name Elena who is dozing gets alert and thinks about last night conversation with Alice , Esther and herself she is still confused but she has decided to marry him .Jacob leaves while Jeremy leaves too he goes to visit his friend

"Alice , i wanna talk to you about um about yesterday " she says too nervously "OK , what is the matter ?"she asks and hands a cup of coffee to her Elena takes a long breath and starts to say "well , i thought a lot and i thought and thought and thought but i got a answer that is not what i said to you i got a answer which is YES i should marry him and you know i always listen to my heart and this time this decision is also taken by my heart, my heart said that this decision can help a mother for his son and can help a sister for her brother and mostly can help me finding happiness in their happiness , in your happiness that is all i want . i want you to be happy i want you to be satisfied and if you are happy in this i am ready "

Alice asks "are you sure , are you sure it is your will , don't say that you are doing this because i find it right for you " "may be it is my will but to be honest i am doing this for you i am doing this for my mother who is you ALICE you are my mother and no mother can take any wrong decision for her children "Elena replies

Alice is crying in happiness and gives her a motherly warm hug she hugs her back then she is so excited and says"i have got to tell this to Esther she would be really happy to hear this Oh my god i don't believe it that you are getting married"

Elena says "oh God you are excited than me " she says this and leaves to tell this to her friends while she is confused too about how to tell them she calls them to gather in their signature location A park which is also near a mikealson mansion

She tells them all about her marriage thing all seems shocked while Caroline is jumping in excitement and says "OMG the hot guy in tux with dark brown hair and light brown eyes tall ,handsome sexy with a nice name ELIJAH i am so excited oh God what will i wear "

Elena tells them about her first meeting with Elijah and in spite of his rudeness why she accepted to marry him (because of her heart , Alice And a loving mother Esther who is search of his real son who is lost behind the rude , cruel Elijah's facade ) they all seems a bit more shocked but then Bonnie says "well , Elena you are very mature you always choose your heart over mind and it always turns out best for you so i think this is going to be best for you too all the best " they all shows a agree sign/nod while Elena is standing confused about his future . Damon and Stefan leaves as they have relatives coming for lunch Matt and Tyler goes for football practice Caroline says "i must start shopping so i am leaving " she takes Bonnie with her she asked Elena too but she refused as she wanted to spent sometime alone . Elena is wandering in park like a lost bird she finds everything in that park beautiful even a tiny little leave Birds are singing songs she finds it perfect but then the reality of her life haunts her that now she is going to be with someone for forever who is not himself she is lost in her thought when suddenly she hears a voice "Elena" she turns and is stunned to find Elijah there she is nervous so much

she hesitatingly says "um Elijah , hey "

He comes closer to her she feels uncomfortable but then his angry young man looks starts bothering her so she forgets how close he is ,he says angrily "i heard that you are ready to marry me are you in your senses Elena after the way i behaved , i expected a straight no from you i am ready for this marriage just for my mother but who is forcing you why are you destroying your life and my life even more"

she says "like you are ready for your mother i am ready for Alice, as she thinks it is best for me and she thinks i should do it means she really wants me to do it and i can't disappoint her in these years it is her first wish i couldn't just say No to her i wasn't able to hurt her feelings this marriage is a compromise for both of us we will be called husband and wife but will not be a husband and wife i don't like you you don't like me simple! and the thing is i am doing this for your mother too Elijah as she thinks it is best for you as she thinks that whenever you'll wake up with me as a husband there will be always a morning of hope for you , for an old Elijah to come back and i couldn't just her a mother's trust and faith by saying NO"

He tightly grabs her arms and pulls her towards him and says " so you think that you can change me or you can bring the real Elijah back " he holds her even more tightly and shouts "Elena why don't you understand that the wounds i have can't be treated it is impossible "

her face is showing the pain he is giving her then Elijah again starts to say"how will you be able to live with a guy who can't even give you happiness for seconds i can only hurt you Elena just don't .."

Elena stops him and puts his hand away and holds her own arms as they are pained , she says "you know you are right you can only hurt me but i can't hurt anyone's feelings especially not your mother's she wants you back so badly what is that freaking past that is stopping you to be your mother's son and my heart is convinced on the decision of marrying you so it is alright if you hurt me or not i have decided to suffer with you and i hope that the hope your mother have about your morning or our morning as a hope for you gets true and she gets her son back " he is frustrated that she is ready for the marriage and she continues "yes i know what are you think , you are thinking that we are so different how will we adjust don't worry i will adjust i will do as you say i know you hate me , i know you will not accept me as you WIFE so i won't ask you to accept but i need some promises Elijah . will you at least keep them Niklaus told me that you used to man of your word"

he is puzzled and she is hurt and broken she again says

"you think you can't be mend but you know what you can be , but i don't think so that will i be able to mend myself or not cause right now i am impossible to be mended . you are a man Elijah nothing and no one will stop you from doing what you want but i am a woman nothing and no one can stop me from doing what others and what you want so decide who is impossible to be mend you or me at least you should keep some promises as i am going to hand over myself in silver palate to you you will be controlling me Elijah i will be yours my breathes will be yours my body will be yours you will have total domination and rights over me so don't i deserve some promises " a tear rolls down her eyes and she says

"i don't know why i am marrying you Why i am going to hell by myself it is all my heart well i can't even ask you not to make me regret for listening to my heart because i know you will make me regret "


	5. Promises

Elena is crying while asking for some promises and still questioning her heart that why the hell her heart wants her to marry Elijah she then says while wiping her tears "i want you to promise me that you will behave so nicely with me in front of my mother like aunt Alice and my rest of the family and friends you will never let them know what kind of relationship we'll share "

she continues "we'll behave as husband wife in front of my friends and family so that they will be relieved to know that i am happy . i know you hate me and i have given myself to you so you will be able to do or make me do everything you want after marriage and i will do as you'll say but Promise me that you won't put restrictions on me like i have completed my second year(graduation)so it doesn't mean my connection with my friends are broken i will go to meet them other wise i will do what you want"

she says without letting him say a word "i won't leave mystic falls ever do you get it i will never go anywhere promise me you'll never force me to leave mystic falls"

she then says again "and the main thing,i wont ask you for your love i will need only your honesty Elijah . i hate liars Elijah Promise me you'll never lie to me you'll be true to me about everything you have suffered in your past you'll be true to me about the reason that why do you hate me so much even i didn't hurt you even once . I know i am sounding like a wife but a wife asks for more 1000 thing but i will want these only. Marrying you would be the biggest mistake of my life as i will be serving myself to you but i can't back out it is what my heart wants promise me will you at least keep these little demands of me except these i will do as you say "

He keeps looking at her muted but then says "You have my word,Elena" she nods and is about to leave but he holds her wrist and pulls her towards him and pins her to a tree and slowly leans towards her lips she is on the most uncomfortable and awkward mode but can't do anything he is so close to her lips but then he heads up a little and says in her ear "you can't just tolerate me being so close to you now how will you be able to tolerate me after marriage when i will have rights on you and your body you won't be able to stop me. you can stop me now but not then how will you adjust then how will you share a bed and make out with the person you hate the most you didn't ask for a promise about it Elena Tell me how ? Husband and Wife doesn't have only a relation of love they also have physical relations and i don't think so to keep that relation love is needed right ?

she is quiet and Elijah is determined that after this she will never marry her but then she says "i know Elijah you want me to say NO for this marriage that is why you are saying this crap but apart from your crappy trick if it is all about physical relations and sharing a bed with you then i will .. i will do um ..yes i will do it because it is me who is committing to this marriage for her own heart's will in spite of your warning that you can only hurt me so it will be my decision and because of me you'll have all the rights. you are right love is not needed for that but at the same time love is needed for everything i didn't ask for a promise about physical relations between us because i will not be able to stop you for not touching me because it will be your right after marriage but hurting my friends and family by telling them truth about our compromising marriage will never be your right, lying to me will never be your right, forcing me to leave the town where my family is will never be your right so i asked for those promises which will never be your right but as a wife i will be completely yours you'll have right on me i can't just stop you from those rights because it is not my right that is why i didn't ask for promise for our physical relations do you get that now , can i leave " she feels uncomfortable about this and leaves from there with teary eyes Elijah kinda feels bad but then her face of KATERINA makes him hate her.

Elijah is worried and says "I have promised my honesty to her but how will be open to her about my past how will be open to her about the reason why i hate her so much How ?"

he is tensed about all the marriage stuff and says to himself again "girls are all same they just need our honesty but don't give theirs . they always lie but Will Elena be honest with me or she will be the next KATERINA with me the selfish , the liar i hope not . i hope she would be different from her " Elijah sees a lake and goes there and sits . he sees his reflection of himself in water and asks to himself "This girl Elena is marrying me because her heart wants it knowing that i hate her she is marrying me for Alice's happiness , she is marrying me for Mother's faith and happiness but in the middle of this will she get her own happiness or will i be able to give her happiness i know i wont be , i know i wont give her love i know i will make her regret for following her heart and she knows that all too but in spite of this too she is marrying me and still hoping that i can be mend . strange ?" Elijah is again fighting with his thoughts but then a flashback of his cruel past clicks to his mind

**Flashback starts**

_"London" ... In 2012, Elijah is walking in a garden with katerina who is known as Katherine too he is holding her hands and they both shares an epic eye lock then she kisses hims so passionately. They both smiles seeing him Katherine says "Promise me this is forever, Elijah" _

_He replies and caresses her face "i Promise you , we'll be together always and forever a relationship that is built on honesty , trust can never be broken Katerina we will never be apart "_

_Her smile fades and she doesn't look into his eyes and excuses him _

_after some time in flashback it is night almost 10:00 pm Elijah is in his room happy and cheerful as he had proposed Katerina for marriage 2 days ago and she accepted so the preparations are going on so well which makes him even more happy he lays on his bed seeing Katerina's pic and kisses him at the same time misses him so decides to go to meet as her house is right beside his house so he comes out of his big mansion and enters to the next mansion which is of Katerina's . the hall of her house is dark he doesn't open the light as he just wants to see her he goes near his room and sees her rooms some lights open he gets happy that she is awake but then he opens the door and gets a shock , biggest shock of his life he finds Katerina with a boy she is making out with him and saying him_**"i love you baby but i am marrying him for money but i promise you i will always love you we will get all the luxries of life i am using him don't worry i will be yours forever and we will be together forever"**

_but then she sees him and gets up and covers his body and tries to explain him but he is heartbroken and rushes to his home in anger when he enters his house Rebekah is standing with two tux asking which one is better but he throws both of them and goes to his room in anger Rebekah is worried but then Katerina comes inside with very less clothes and hair messed up Rebekah understands and slaps her while Kol and Klaus are stunned to see this Finn goes to tell Esther and Mikeal about this Elijah in his room crying his heart out and breaking all the things that is kept his room for decorations as marriage was going to happen right after this day he drinks the bottle of wine and says_** "Girls are so bad they are so selfish i will never ever love any other woman they are all so heartless they don't care about feelings nobody care about nobility and modesty nowadays and i think if people don't care about these qualities i shouldn't have these so that i won't be used again **

**Flashback Ends **

Elijah is still beside lake remembering his painful past moment with teary eyes but then he sees the watch and realizes that he's late as he has to take Rebekah for shopping so he leaves from there


	6. Near to new start

Elijah has left the park and went to Rebekah and helps her for her shopping they returns home from shopping Esther is happy to see Stuff that is bought for Elena Rebekah tells her "its all chosen by Elena's future husband " Esther smiles Kol teases Elijah while Klaus looks on

Elena enters her room with teary eyes and jumps into her bed,hugs her teddy and asks to herself "He's right How will I be with him in his bed How?I hate him so much so does he but still how will I?"

Elena lays on his bed while crying in tensions about her new life with Elijah but then Alice calls her downstairs so she wipes her tears and wears a fake smile she comes downstairs and stunned to see her gang there they all are in celebration mood then Alice says "We have decided your marriage day after tomorrow " They all scream in excitement while Elena is smiling but really worried Bonnie notices this and takes her away with her in Gallery for talk while Everyone is dancing , playing and celebrating

Bonnie asks concerned "what happened Elena? I can understand that you are really worried as we have just passed our graduation but you told us it was your decision to marry so why so tensed? Everything's OK with you and Elijah " Elena gives a disappointing look

Bonnie continues "Oh God, you are still stuck on the way he treated you the first time come one you told us by yourself that he is like this because of his past and Alice and Esther believes that you can change him and you also wanna marry him because its what your heart wants so why so tensed on your own decision. Once you get married to him i am sure he's gonna love you no one can hate you Elena you are so precious you hate him , he hates you what if by this decision you both get closer and fall in love Life is so small to think it is all about acting upon on your decisions and here you are giving you new life a chance which is so near you really don't need to ponder over this . All will be well just keep that in mind."

Elena is in deep thoughts then says "Closer , Bonnie Closer that is the problem Love will not happen after marriage but you know i am worried about him and me .. Closer um i am just , just lost " Bonnie gives a slight smile and pinch her while laughing out loud and then she says

"I get it Elena , you are worried about consummation Right ? Oh God i know you both don't share a very cool relationship so it will be hard to be closer to each other but when you'll be closer to him you'll feel safe and you feel safe with only those people who you love or who you care about Elena he will be your husband no matter you hate him or not you'll love him eventually because not a single person in this world is completely bad without any good qualities. I am sure you'll find good in him and fall for him because we always fall for good qualities same as in case of you ,he'll fall for your good qualities you'll just have to give you and him a quality of time to understand each other's pain, problems ,mentality and other important perceptions " Elena seems like understood and nods while Bonnie is about to leave Elena stops her and asks "Bonnie, it is only you in our gang who knows that i hate him and he hates me so after knowing this why are you supporting me for this marriage"

she smiles and says "Remember Elena you always used to say that may you have a love story same as my parents as there is so much love between my parents so here your wish is completed ! My mother and my father used to be in same year of medical studies but they used to hate each other. They got married because their families were so good friends and they really didn't wanted to ruin that relationship so they compromised and married first they used to fight a lot but after a lot of incidents they started to feel their love for each other and now see how strong their bond is . and that is the reason why i want you to go for this marriage because i know it is going to bring happiness for you "Elena gets a shocked by listening this and she smiles so brightly too they both goes downstairs and takes part in celebration and discuses about Elena's wedding dress , venue ,ring and other related stuff then its 11:30 pm her friends are going to stay with Elena at her home till her marriage so they all decides the room in which they are going to sleep Caroline and Bonnie decides to sleep with Elena while Damon, Stefan , Matt , Tyler and Jeremy sleeps on big movie room and enjoys movie along too

Its Morning 9:00 am

All Girls wake up but boys don't , for fun Caroline , Elena , Bonnie puts cold water on all boys They all wake up and start to tease each other then they all hear Alice voice calling them for break fast they all goes downstairs for break fast after get freshen up They all complete their breakfast and Damon Goes to have bath while Stefan and Jeremy gets busy in video games Tyler and Matt does some gym stuff. Bonnie and Caroline show their dresses to Elena , she praises them then Caroline teases her saying "now lets see how your wedding dress looks , i hope it is chosen by the hot Elijah" Bonnie smiles but Elena rolls her eyes and says "i don't think so he is into such stuff i am sure he must have not even seen my wedding dress till now he'll give a look when i wear or may be not then too " she says being a little bit rude but then hears a voice "you're wrong Elena " they turns and finds Rebekah and Klaus carrying 2 big boxes Caroline hides her dress with angry look on her face but then Rebekah says "You're wrong this time because your wedding stuff is chosen by Elijah he went with me to mall and Bought these all things i hope you like them "

Elena is clearly in shock while Bonnie and Caroline are busy giving strange,poking looks to Elena

Klaus says "we came to give you all this Mother said that if you don't like any thing from these you can call us we'll buy a new one for you ,love" Rebekah and Klaus put boxes on side table and Rebekah and Klaus hugs Elena who is not believing that Elijah has chosen these all for her and then they leave

Caroline tears the big box in excitement and brings out a beautiful Royal blue box she opens it and her hand is on her heart with her her mouth opened in shocked Bonnie looks at her and is confused, asks"what is that , care?" she replies "look by yourself ,bon" Bonnie comes near her and her mouth gets opened too Elena is not interested but Gives a look to the dress and feels like to faint as it is too precious

" its in white color,sleeveless, tulle gown body is made of lace in which there is work of small beautifully cut diamonds from neck to below the chest and from below the chest the gown is made up of net and chiffon "

Bonnie looks on another box too which contains Jewelleries , Shoes and a big photo frame of Elijah in Suit she asks them to look on these too Elena and Caroline look them too and finds it beautiful too it contains a pair of beautiful diamond earrings which is flower in shape with bracelet of same design and the shoes for that gown is sparkling high heels Elena is so happy by seeing that stuff but then she sees Elijah's photo frame and gets upset she takes it in her hands and stares at it with questioning eyes and says to herself "tomorrow you and I will be bound to live the whole life together "

On the other side Elijah is day drinking and lost in thoughts of Elena and says to himself "tomorrow is the day that can change the rest of the days , our future " he breaks that bottle in anger and pain and leaves


	7. Hours away from New moon

Elena is staring at a photo frame of Elijah, Caroline and Bonnie are busy in analyzing Elena's wedding stuff Alice comes and knocks at the door Elena gets a wake up alert from this as she was lost in thinking about Elijah and her's relationship after marriage while Caroline in excitement, hugs Alice and shows her all the stuff Alice gets so much happy and a tear rolls down from her eyes Bonnie wipes that tear and consoles her Elena gives a slight smile

Alice says while weeping a little "oh my God i can't believe my baby darling is going to get married" she can't stop her tears which is of happiness and sadness at the same time Elena Hugs her and politely replies "Mother would be so much happy to see the way you have helped me after her and now completing her biggest responsibility I love you so much " she is filled with feelings while hugging her Caroline starts ranting about her dress to cheer everyone up everyone chuckles a bit and wipes their tears Caroline smiles and Bonnie , Elena with Caroline shares a group friendly hug (aww)

Alice shakes his head and says "Come on girly girls get to work tomorrow is wedding and the venue decorations are not confirmed nor the meal Oh God !i have to give cards to some more guests how can all this be done so early and there is so much more more works to do How ?"

Caroline gives a irritated look and comes behind Alice and puts her hand on her shoulders and says "Alice , why are you worried Damon will see the decorations Stefan and I will go for meal work Matt and Tyler will give invitation cards to additional guests don't worry " Alice gives a satisfied look and then Bonnie says "don't forget i am a beautician ,i will do Elena's makeup and hair tomorrow She'll look ravishing "

Elena is not really interested in this talk and staring at Elijah's photo Frame which is in her hands Alice leaves smiling , Bonnie and Caroline turn and finds Elena staring at Elijah's photo they begin to tease her but she gets annoyed and puts that photo on his side table and leaves to take bath while they both chuckles

On Mikealson Mansion ,Situation is bit out of control as Kol and Finn are fighting over silly issues while Rebekah and Esther are confused over Elena's room decoration Klaus is busy in painting but keeps putting fire between Kol and Finn while Mikeal is clearly so disturbed by this Everything seems to be out of order except Elijah who is in proper suit and with his book on the couch , carefree of what's happening around him

Kol jumps on the couch leaving Elijah super angry and annoyed and says "hey, Are you sure about it i mean come on she is .. she is super Gorgeous and you're like angry young man but she'll look good with me more you have time you can do this favor for your baby brother" Mikeal shakes his head in denial while Klaus throws a brush at Kol with angry yet naughty look Kol gives a smirk

Elijah replies with straight face "You can ask mother i am not interested in this marriage i am doing this for her only " he says and leaves from there leaving Kol feeling like dumb or something but then notices that Mikeal and Klaus are giving him a sort of look which is hurting his ego so he replies "Never Mind" he leaves fuming

Gilbert house is full of celebrations and all works are done so Alice is relieved. Mikealson's problems seem to be sorted out perfectly so they are also enjoying the last night before Elijah's marriage While Elijah and Elena are both pissed and worried Its 12:30 am Alice suggests all to sleep so they can look fresh on wedding on the other hand Esther's logic is same

Its morning 10:00 am

Alice and all gang is busy in different works while Elena is taking rest so that she can look perfect in wedding while Caroline is around her and is talking too much but Elena is not giving attention to it and when Caroline realizes that she folds her hand and stops speaking and stands still with anger in her eyes after approx 2 minutes Elena comes to her senses and sees Caroline like this she says "i am sorry care i wasn't i mean.. hey come on " Caroline melts and says "its Alright i can understand but always listen to me when i am saying " she says in her typical annoyed voice and leaves Elena gets up and stares at her room with teary eyes remembering her moments in this room and then her eyes catches Elijah's photo which is on her side table then she rolls her eyes in anger and leaves from there fuming in anger and with sort of unknown feelings

Kol , Finn , Klaus are trying their tux and taunting each other while Rebekah is wandering in house in excitement "Come on bekah stop wandering like a lost bird your favorite brother will not give a damn to you after his marriage " Kol teases her with smirk

Rebekah gives an arrogant look and says "he's not like you and Nik and obviously Finn.. he loves me so much" she pinches Kol and leaves while he is getting mad over the fact that why she pinched him and was so rude because of Elijah Klaus consoles him while bursting out in laughing Finn smirks and Kol is so mad on this

Elijah is pissed that his room is being decorated for Elena without his permission Esther hugs him and says "thank you my son i am just waiting for the moment you are going to be my real old sophisticated and lovely Elijah "

he replies so rudely without faith "Don't keep false hopes Mother it'll hurt you "

she cries and says "you are doing this for me so keep faith that this decision will help you to bring yourself back "

Elijah looks down and says "i don't know mother if i would be able to make your this wish come true or not " he leaves while Esther is sad

Rebekah says to Mikeal "can you believe father my Elijah is going to get married in few hours "

Mikeal smiles and replies "daughter,i hope that your mother's and your wish comes true and we get our Elijah back "

"Don't worry we are hours away from his betterment she'll be the reason of the change in him i am sure " Esther replies who is standing behind the couch in which Mikeal and Rebekah are sitting they all smiles with hope

time is running too fast and every thing is ready, Alice and all her family and Elena's friend and Elena herself have left for wedding venue on the other hand Mikealsons are all ready to go to venue too


	8. Each other's now

Mikealsons has arrived the venue which is decorated so well white and pink roses are looking adorable and the alter with rust color carpet and lilies looking perfect All guest and Mikealson seem to be impressed with the decorations . A beautiful White car comes and all stares at that here comes Salvatores and Donovans with Jeremy but not Elena they all wait for a while then a beautiful Black car comes here comes Bonnie and Caroline with some friends All are so restless to see Elena after a little while A white car decorated with White roses comes and here Alice and Jacob comes with beautiful, Drop dead gorgeous Elena all are so stunned to see her as she is looking so ravishing Elijah can't get his eyes off her so does Klaus . Kol is still making faces to tease Elijah . Elena walks through the Alter and comes to a place where Elijah is standing who is also looking fantastic in black suit with black printed tie and pure white inner shirt with similar hairstyle but there is something different from regular days may be happiness or excitement

Elijah is staring at her continuously she is perfect in her beautiful bun with loose is wearing so less makeup just nude pink gloss and smooky eyes and pale pink cheeks. She heads up a little and finds Elijah staring at her so cutely she looks at him so passionately but with so many unanswered questions in her eyes They both comes to their senses when Esther hands the ring to Elijah . after a little hesitation Elijah asks for Elena's hand She extends her hand and then Elijah makes her wear the beautiful diamond ring All claps then the most important moment starts as they starts to take their vows Elijah has taken his vows of marriage,Elena takes hers but with hesitation and nervousness

They are allowed to kiss but then an awkward silence takes place as for them it becomes so hard to kiss Elena looks at him awkwardly Elijah is confused. Elena is looking here and there but then her eyes gets wide open as Elijah sweetly kisses her cheek then she closes her eyes may be in relieve or something but she does and all claps but give judgmental looks as they don't lip lock on their own marriage

Dance floor gets ready Caroline and Stefan dances together while Damon goes with Bonnie , Matt with Rebekah , Tyler with her girl friend Liv (Olivia) , Alice and Jacob , Mikeal and Esther , Kol with one of his friends and Finn with his second cousin Aria Klaus just sits on chair and enjoys seeing them and Elena also dances they feel so awkward and can't even see each other in their eyes Elijah holds her waist tightly so she heads up and sees him with tear in her eyes Elijah's expression changes as a tear rolls down from her eyes He stares at her concerned and wipes her tear while they dances She gets uncomfortable with Elijah so as soon as the music stops she leaves his hand and stands beside Esther . Esther smiles seeing them Elena looks around nervously but then Rebekah drags her beside Elijah they tries to avoid each other but some how by people are forced to stay together

Meal starts Every one takes their respective food and starts to eat While Mikealsons brothers give speeches about Elijah and they all emphasizes on one thing that Elena is ray of hope for Elijah in which Elijah fumes a little but always calms down as he sees Elena who is just lost and broken Bonnie , Caroline , Stefan , Damon give speeches about Elena on which Elena gets even more emotional and cries a little bit more hugging all of her friends They (all guests) give gifts to Elena and Elijah and wishes them a happy married life . Elena gives a fake smile to every one while Elijah is on his typical angry young man mode . Elena is taken away by her cousins they all share some girly gossip but Elena's eyes are still on Elijah who is staring her also Her cousin teases her for this but she is so lost in Elijah. Elijah gets his eyes off Elena and vanishes from her eyes but still her eyes are following him and she doesn't even know why

Ceremony is on its end Guests start to leaves Alice is emotional as after some time Elena will go with her in laws she takes Elena with her and hugs her , says "You know Elena i have always loved you like my own daughter but i am sorry if you have taken this decision for my wish i thought and i still think this is best for you "Elena wipes her tears and replies while smiling "No don't say sorry to me You are my mother and it is my duty to listen to you , to care for your wishes i may have done this for you or heart's will but still i believe in you and if you believe in this marriage then i do too " Alice smiles brightly and they share a hug again while Elijah sees all this and gets confused about Elena and questions himself "what kind of girl she is ? is she really different from other girls ? is mother right about her ? is she really similar to katerina only in face not in habits ? is she really a ray of hope for me ? " he asks himself repeatedly the same questions but then gets even more trapped in his own thoughts so leaves all these questions and leaves from there to hall side . Elena also comes there with Alice her friends says bye with well wishes so does Alice.

Kol says "it's time to leave for home , for your new home Elena " he smiles so does Esther . Elena is taken away by Rebekah and Klaus towards the car Elijah follows them . Kol , Finn , Esther , Mikeal and Rebekah sits on the same car while Klaus accompanies Elena and Elijah . drivers drive the cars Elena who is watching her family and friends with teary eyes who are giving flying kisses to her Elena takes them and smiles slightly then she turns towards Elijah who is watching outside the window she stares at him but then turns her head when she feels that he is going to turn towards her Klaus sees all this with a mirror of front seat and gives a confused look

As a speed breaker comes, Car is on its full speed and gets dis balanced Elena holds Elijah's hand and falls on him He helps her and they both asks to each other at the same time "are you okay " an awkward silence follows again but then Elijah being Elijah changes the topic and leaves her hand and says to driver "if you just can't drive lemme drive i'll drive better " Klaus says "calm down Brother it was a mistake " Elijah shakes his head , Elena sees his this angry avatar again and gets sad . They reaches home Klaus and Elijah gets out of the car Klaus and Elijah both goes to open the door from Elena's side but then Klaus let Elijah , Elijah opens the door and offers Elena his hand she takes it and comes out of the car and looks at him but then again he leaves her hand and starts to walk towards door she is really not impressed with his behavior lately but follows him . She collapses a little but is saved by Klaus she says "Thank you " He replies "My pleasure,love " then Elijah comes towards her concerned and asks "are you alright " she thinks about his rude behavior and rolls her eyes and walks towards the door without answering Klaus watches her so does Elijah but then they both follows her

Elijah holds Elena's hand and sees in her eyes so passionately but says "i don't wanna hurt my mother's feelings too Elena " she replies and understands that he holds her hand so that Esther can be happy to see them together "i get it , Elijah " they walks inside the door together holding hands with fake smile on their faces when they come in the house they looks at each other and then Elijah takes her hand and kisses her hand she gives a shocked look but then sees Esther smiling and gets it

Rebekah takes Elena away towards her and Elijah's room she opens the door and sees a beautiful giant bed and a giant room too which is decorated with Candles and red roses with champagne and Glasses . Rebekah says "enjoy your first sizzling wedding hot night " she smiles and leaves . on hall Elijah is being teased by kol and Finn but he is really not interested Mikeal says "go son , your wife must be waiting for you in your and her room " he smirks Elijah gets annoyed and walks towards his room but then kol says "brother , you didn't do me favor i hate you i am good in bed more that if you had let me marry her she would have enjoyed much more than she is going to enjoy with you " Elijah glares and leaves while Rebekah replies by throwing a pillow on Kol "as if you have been on his bed with him can't you just shut up " Klaus and Finn chuckles


	9. New Moon

Elijah opens his room's door and finds Elena in her wedding dress standing in front of window and watching moon he enters the room and closes it she turns and sees Elijah they both do the same thing that they have been doing for a long time staring at each other then Elijah takes off his coat and tie and open his shirts first button she gets awkward . Elijah says "go, there is changing room " she nods and is about to go to that room but stops and says "where is my bag" he finds it but it is not here he says "you go to changing room i am going to get your bag "

she goes to that room while Elijah goes downstairs after 5 to 6 minutes he comes to his room taking a bag he takes out a night dress and goes to give her in spite of knocking the door he opens the door and finds her struggling with her dress' zip as she can't unzip it she sees Elijah through the mirror in front of her .

he comes near her and gets so close which makes her super uncomfortable he unzips the dress and she is bare back now he looks at her who is kinda shy and nervous he was holding her waist so he leaves her and puts a night dress on the table beside the mirror and leaves by closing the door . she changes and looks at her in the mirror and says "my life's new moon how will i be able to settle with a man who is emotionally challenged who is broken how ? how will i be able to change him ? how will i get Esther aunt his son back?"

she comes outside the changing room and sees Elijah who is drinking and sitting on a couch She gets confused and afraid that why the hell is he drinking she doubts his intentions but then Elijah says "Don't worry i won't touch you i have a habit of drinking in night as i can't sleep without it " she takes a sigh of relief but says "unless you don't want to sleep without it you may have a baggage of your past but why are you spoiling your present because of it "

He looks at her and stands and comes closer to her she steps back but he comes even more closer he pins her to the wall she tries to move but is locked between his hands which are on wall then he says "you sound like a wife " she stares at him stunned but then he continues "you were not supposed to sound like my wife right Remember the day you asked for some promises so here i want a promise you won't ever stop me from anything you know don't do the wife thing oky "she is not really cool with it but says "Promise "

he smiles and lets her go she lays down a bed and sleeps while Elijah is drinking and he sits on bed stares at her for a while and feels that she is feeling cold so he goes to close the windows and wraps a blanket around her her hair are spreaded over her eyes he sets her hairs and caresses her face but at the mean time she gets up Elijah puts his hand away from her face she gets confused and sits on bed with questioning eyes he then replies hesitatingly "you were sleeping but freezing too so i .. i closed the window and only just wrapped a blanket around you i promise i wasn't doing anything else .. i wasn't mean to .. i mean your hair was so i .. i set them and i was not i was .. i mean "

Elena smiles a little and says "Oh god Elijah its alright don't panic i get it you were just helping me " he goes to his side of bed and lays down but then smiles a little more brightly and says "i never had thought that i would be able to see such a confused panicked ,afraid Elijah in my entire life but look what, i have seen on my first night with you Wow " Elijah glares at her and turns his face she smiles while he is confused as she said (wow) she turns too smiling and then they both fall asleep

morning time : Elena wakes up and finds her head on Elijah's arm who is laying on his stomach with his one arm wrapped around pillow and on the other one Elena is laying she stares at him and gets a shocked she gets up from his arm and sets her hair and dress looks around nervously and then she takes some water with taking a big breath then she comes to her normal mode as she was so nervous on her position of sleeping with Elijah . She is about to get up from the bed but then her gaze suddenly shifts towards Elijah who is looking perfect while sleeping too as his hair are spreaded on his forehead and rays of sun are making his face even more beautiful and he is almost shirtless because his all buttons of shirts are opened and she is drooling when she sees his abs but then she comes to her senses and she rushes to close the curtains so that he can sleep properly . She finds some wine bottles beside him she takes it and throws them on dustin and says to herself "i have promised him that excpet all the little things i have asked he can make me do everything and i have promised that i won't stop him from anything Oh God how will i survive " she shakes her head and goes to Washroom to get freshen up

Elijah wakes up and sees Elena who is brushing her hair and in silk sleevless sky blue knee length dress Elijah is impressed as she is looking fabulous but then he remembers the day in which he and Katerina (same face like Elena) stayed in hotel and Katerina was also looking so beautiful and after her beauty tricks she betrayed him so he takes his eyes away from Elena thinking about that "beauty always hurts" Elena notices that Elijah has got up and continues to brush her hair but stares at almost shirtless Elijah from her shoulder she doesn't want Elijah to know that she is staring at him so she is about to leave but then from her hand a vase falls along with a picture the picture that fell is showing its opposite blank side to Elena so she is about to take it but suddenly Elijah takes it and says "stay away from my personal things , do you get that ?"

she is shocked and says "whats so personal in this ?" he replies so rudely with anger in his eyes "why do you care , you promised me that you wont question me like you're my real wife " she gets annoyed while he puts that picture back to drawer and it is shown that the picture is of Katerina as Elijah doesn't want Elena to know about Katerina and him. Elena who is angry and annoyed by his behavior puts her bare feet on the broken pieces of glass which hurts her feet she screams a little "ouch" Elijah turns and rushes to her and is about to take her in his arms she says "why do you care ? get away from me i can help myself " she is so angry on him but he forcefully takes her in his arms and puts her on the couch and goes to get a first aid box then bandages her and awkward silence is showing how much caring he is and Elena is really not in mood to believe that he is really caring he asks concerned "hows it now ? alright?" she is shocked to see his concern and then Elijah gets it and changes his tone and says rudely "its alright now i think "

Elena tries to stand but collapses so she holds Elijah's shoulder and he holds her waist sexual tensions are flowing in air they are so close like they are going to kiss but then Elijah changes his face directions and is about to take her to bed she says "why do you pretend so much " he replies "excuse me " she replies while adjusting herself to stand still by the help of Elijah as she is holding him and he is holding her "you pretend to be bad in front of me " He smirks and says "how many times i have to remind you that stop with the wife thing like questioning on my every act what has happened to you can't you remember your promise "

she gets angry and pushes him away and shouts "oh stop it Elijah stop this why do you always remind me of my promise i was just asking wasn't trying to be your wife idiot you are such a big jerk i hate you " she limps but walks away from him and goes outside the room . He takes off his shirt and belt and takes another shirt and pant and goes for bath while saying "its good that you hate me Elena" he goes inside the bathroom while on the other hand Elena enters the kitchen where she finds Esther and Rebekah making breakfast she asks for an apology for coming late but then they both see her leg and asks the matter she tells them that a broken vase hurted her leg and it is going to be fine it is not the critical they take a sigh of relief while Klaus comes and asks "no love, you should go to see doctor it might be bigger than it seems" she replies so sweetly "no it is alright Klaus ,it is not that big Elijah did some aid it'll be perfectly fine " Klaus nods but is still worried seeing her feet Elena says "it is fine Klaus don't worry " Klaus smiles and nods while she thinks in her head "on one hand Klaus is so caring and on the other hand Elijah is so rude, gross"


	10. Felt the Care

Elena is burning in anger with pained feet but Klaus tries different tricks to make her smile and finally she does they both share some sweet and cute moments together Elena says " you're a good friend Klaus i wonder if you and Elijah are really real brothers or...?" Klaus chuckles and says "well you're saying this because you don't know my noble brother Elijah he's better than me when it comes to be caring he is so much caring and loving " Elena gives judgmental looks then Klaus looks at her with raised eyebrows . Rebekah comes and teases her about the reception get together at night Elena seems to be not interested in this but she has to be the part of it

Elijah is struggling with his suits as trying to figure it out what to wear tonight but can't really decide Elena comes and asks "need help " He replies rudely "well,i thought you were busy with my little brother Niklaus and didn't know about the function of OUR reception " Elena smiles and says "you sound like husband a typical jealous husband what say" he glares at her and gets busy in finding his new attires she comes to him grabs his hand and pushes him away while he looks confused she takes out a white shirt with blue faded jeans and gives it to Elijah "i think you should wear this change a dress code Elijah this casual look will be better " he gets angry and is about to say "and now you sound ... "

she interrupts and says "come on, don't say that i sound like wife i just want you to wear this casual dressing today because my dress code will be casual too and i don't wanna look stupid while standing beside a man wearing suit .. just doing it for my self not you " she rolls her eyes and goes to have bath . he is stand still shocked by her behavior and says to himself "she has just come in my house and started to control me on second day of marriage no way ahh "

Evening : Guest are coming Gilberts with Elena's all friends arrives too Rebekah and Esther are welcoming them while Kol and Finn are busy flirting with girls on the other hand Klaus and Mikeal are busy in drinking. Elena comes out of a dressing room wearing simple peach color silk backless and sleeveless gown with just straps, with pink colored light embroidery on bottom and sees Elijah wearing the same white shirt and jeans which she has selected . She looks impressed but when Elijah sees her she changes her expressions . Elijah finds Elena perfect but doesn't tell her and says with straight face "don't be too much happy did it for mother because she wanted me to wear something different too " Elena chuckles but he gets annoyed and doesn't wear even his watch and leaves and comes downstairs when all of his siblings and parents see him they get a shocked by the change of dressing code of Elijah . Rebekah smiles and says in her mother's ear "revolution time has started " Esther smiles brightly . Kol teases him about his new styles and says "every king bows down to his queen so do you .. " he laughs so hard while he gets even more pissed. They all get busy in celebration

Elena is in the room setting her dress and hair but then a she feels someone hugging her from back and she is really not comfortable with that but she thinks it is Elijah and can't stop him from this as she promised him that she won't stop him from getting closer to him that guy grabs her stomach and kisses her neck she feels awkward and think why would Elijah do something like this but then she notices the man's hand which has leather buckle watch then she remembers that Elijah didn't wear a watch today she turns and finds a random guy who has grey eyes with black hair he is wearing a white shirt like Elijah but with black jeans she tries to slap him but he grabs her hand stopping her from slapping him he comes closer to her and grabs her waist so tightly and leans to kiss her while cupping her face with one hand so tightly so that she can't scream first he kisses her neck and then tries to kiss on lips but then he sees her tears and gives a sad look he pretends that he is leaving her but suddenly he pulls her towards him and kisses her forcefully and leaves. She breaks down and sits on the corner while crying so hard

Guests are asking about Elena to Esther and all . Esther asks about Elena to Elijah . Elijah is worried and says "she was ready when i came down i don't know why didn't she come down till now " Esther says concerned "go check if she is fine " Elijah nods and goes upstairs to see her . Elijah opens the door and sees no one there but then his gaze shifts towards the corner and he sees Elena there crying he rushes towards her and asks concerned "what happened?" he cups her face sweetly and wipes her tear and make her stand and takes her towards bed and makes her sit is not responding to his questions he continues to ask but then suddenly she hugs him so tightly he feels odd a little bit but seeing her crying he hugs her back he asks the matter "what happened Elena tell me please "

she replies while crying "a guy came .. and he... he hugged me from back i couldn't see him i thought i ..i thought it was you but when i when i .. i saw him he misbehaved with me Elijah he kissed me forcefully i wanted to slap him he touched me so gross i can't tell .. where were you Elijah and don't you ever say that i sound like a wife because it is your duty to keep me safe to keep your WIFE safe do you get it is your duty to protect a girl who has given rights only to you not to anyone else do you get it i am your wife and i will always sound like a WIFE ?" she shouts a little while her voice is cracking with fear

he gets it what she wanted to say he wipes her tears which are unstoppable but he tries to calm her down "I am sorry i was not with you and OK i won't say that and yes it is my duty to protect you it is my duty to protect my WIFE And i will protect you ALWAYS AND FOREVER " he smiles but then asks concerned "do you know who was he ?" she replies "i don't know he wasn't my relative he must have gone by now " Elijah texts Klaus to handle the situation as Elena won't come . He offers her a glass of water she refuses to take it but he insists so she drinks some water than he sits on his knees in front of her and caresses her face and leans towards her then kisses her on her forhead she feels safe with him when Elijah is about to leave to get her a blanket so that she can sleep she grabs his hand tightly and says "don't .. don't go Elijah , stay with me " Elijah can't just be rude as she says so sweetly he sits beside her until she sleeps at his shoulder after some time he also sleeps . After the party Ends all of Elena's friend and Elijah's family come to see her but Elijah signs them that she is sleeping so go They all go back .

Alice is so worried about Elena Esther comes to her and says by folding her hands for forgiveness "i am sorry Alice " Alice hugs her and says "don't ask for apology Esther she must have gone through rough time but i saw Elijah's care towards her she felt protected with him i could see that in her face " Esther and Alice smiles hopefully while Klaus is breaking things in anger that who was that random guy Kol and Rebekah tries to stop him but he is so angry . Finn and Mikeal are searching that boy in secret camera footage which is fit in mikealson mansion so they can see that random guy coming from Elena's room . Bonnie , Caroline are worried but Bonnie is happy to see Elijah and Elena together . Damon and Stefan offer them lift so they leaves with them . Alice and Jacob also leaves with Jeremy Esther and Rebekah are super worried while Kol is dealing with Klaus who is so angry and worried . it is so late at night they all go to sleep

Morning time: Elena wakes up and finds herself sleeping on Elijah's chest she remembers the last night and smiles remembering that Elijah cares for her too much she feels herself protected in his arms then she notices that Elijah is not sleeping comfortably so she gets up from his chest and puts away his hands which he wrapped around her last night. She takes off his shoes as he slept with her without changing anything then she puts a pillow beneath his head then he caresses his face and remembers the way he caresses her face last night .She smiles knowing that he cares for her and says to herself "Klaus was right Elijah is so caring i felt that , i felt his care for me" She goes to change her clothes then to washroom .

Elijah wakes up and finds Elena but she is not there so he gets worried but then notices someone is in washroom he gets relief . He notices a pillow beneath his head and blanket and smiles a little and says "she is such a nice girl cares for the monster too " Elena comes outside the washroom Elijah rushes to her and grabs her then asks concerned "how are you ? do you need anything ? " Elena smiles and says "thanks a lot Elijah for protecting me i felt safe with you " Elijah doesn't want to show his goodness to her but he can't react rudely as she seems so grateful to him and is talking to him so politely So he just leaves without saying something leaving Elena shocked and sad but then she gets it "it is his habit never mind at least i got to know that he cares for me " she smiles brightly


	11. Felt the Closeness

Elena comes downstairs Klaus and Kol are sitting on couch rushes to her and ask about her she replies "i feel better now " Klaus groans and says "i'll kill that bastard if i see .." Elena says "calm down Klaus i am alright now " he takes a deep breath and cups her face and says "I will look after you when Elijah is not around Don't worry " she smiles sweetly and replies "That why we need to make friends they care for you always thanks Klaus you have been a great friend " Kol is chewing his gum and surprised to see Klaus' concern towards her but ignores that and takes Elena's hand and kisses her , says "darling, we all are with you just let that bastard be seen we'll rip his throat " he winks and leaves while Elena chuckles . Klaus grabs her hand and takes her too break fast table where Only Rebekah and Esther are present . Elena asks "where is Finn and Mikeal ". Rebekah comes to her and hugs her so tightly "oh god , you're better i am so happy " she smiles while Esther says "they've gone to attend some meetings to Singapore" Elena nods and sits on the seat beside Klaus. they all start to eat and Klaus and Elena are busy in their talk while eating Esther is happy to see Elena happy

Elijah sees himself in mirror and says "Why did I accept her as my Wife last night just because she was distraught or i really wanted to? no no no i can't just start caring for people again it hurts , when you care so much people take advantage of your feelings .Caring becomes my weakness Always i can't let that happen again i wont care i wont get close to her " Elena comes inside the room and asks him"Elijah why didn't you show up at breakfast Mom was waiting for you " He ignores his questions and is about to leave but then she asks again "why are you avoiding me ?" he turns around and is about to say again "you sound.." Elena starts laughing so hard so brightly Elijah is just so lost in her laugh , in her happiness until she wakes him up and says "Well,I am laughing too hard i know its awkward but i was here to tell you that i am going with Klaus to his farmhouse he wanted to show me his art so .. you do me a favor " he replies rudely with irritated and sort of jealous look "i am not going to do any favor OK just go with your new best friend NIKLAUS and ask favors to him not me " she laughs again while he gets annoyed and leaves

she sits on her bed and laughs about how Elijah felt jealous about her and Klaus going to a farmhouse together she then remembers what has happened to her yesterday how someone just kissed her forcefully she gets upset but then she hears someone knocking she turns and her face lightens up as she sees Bonnie standing with candies boxes in her hand she rushes to her and hugs her so tightly "Oh god Bonnie you're here i really was in need of a friend like you " she smiles and replies "So Elena i am here to hear you out " Elena makes her sit while Bonnie gifts her some candies with flowers and says "Caroline wanted to come but then she had to go with her mom to her relatives she sent some flowers for you candies are from me" they both smile then Bonnie takes a deep breath and says "So how is it " Elena is surprised "what Bonnie?" Bonnie smirks and says "how is your new happily married life and hows Elijah " Elena kinda blushes but she replies "in processing" Bonnie smiles with raised eyebrows

Bonnie asks "do you still hate him ?" she gets confused and starts to play with her ring says "i .. i mean i don't know after what he did for me my opinion changed i was so judgmental .He is caring " Bonnie gets excited and asks "so you love him. did you guys make out or kiss or something else " Elena's candies falls from her hand as she gets surprised and says "oh woah come on i don't love him i just said i don't hate him anymore and i wouldn't make out with him come on we don't like each other so why would we Bonnie you are lost " Bonnie laughs so hard and says "He is hot you are hot why don't you guys just tear clothes of each other , break the bed and make out it would be fun" she glares at Bonnie and just changes the topic by showing her Mikealson sometime Bonnie leaves

Elena comes to her room takes her towel and goes to take bath . After some time Elijah comes and unbuttons his shirt and takes it off but then he gets a call from Finn he attends it and talks to him after he shuts down the phone Elena comes wrapped in a towel she screams at Elijah "what the hell are you doing here you should have knocked the door " Elijah who is shirtless screams while walking towards her "who the hell are you to ask me it is my room i can come whenever i want you should have brought your clothes with you when you were going to take bath " she keeps moving backwards as he comes closer to her and says "I .. I forgot to take my clothes so .."then he Finally pins her to the wall. There they both share a perfect romantic Eye lock with sexual tensions and closeness taking place he grabs her waist tightly and pulls her towards him he is staring at her beautiful brown eyes he leans towards her lips and he pulls her one leg and wraps it around his waist he runs his hand onto her body and thighs Elena closes her eyes and wraps her hands around him then her hand is gripping his hair tightly as he runs his lips in her neck .she seems to enjoy he then leans towards her to kiss her and it is done almost but then this time it is Elena who pushes him away and gets nervous while saying "i think you should ... you should put on your shirt and talk to Kol he was calling you " she then takes her clothes and goes to changing room to put on clothes

Elijah is in shocked and questioning himself that what has he done and why did he do that. on the other side Elena in changing room siting on a couch and feeling incredibly awkward and is filled with unknown feelings . She wants to talk to someone close so badly she puts on her clothes but don't get out of this changing room as she is waiting for Elijah to leave first. Elijah questions himself continuously "why the hell did i almost kiss her or make out with her i wasn't suppose to care for her i wan't suppose to build some sort of sexual tension between us why did i do that Oh God i am not doing this again NO no no did i just mention No " he puts on his shirt and leaves with so many unanswered question in his mind Elena gets out of the room and calls Bonnie says "can we meet somewhere " Bonnie replies "everything's set i mean yes we can , come to the park near your mansion " Elena nods and shuts the phone grabs her bad and leaves

she comes downstairs where Elijah is sitting in couch reading book she stares at him but then avoids him so does he. before she can take a step outside the house she pays him a look from her shoulder so does he . They both stares at each other for a moment then this time again its Elena who breaks the Eye sex or something and then she leaves . She reaches at the park and sees Bonnie waiting for her in the bench . She sits beside her .There is a moment of silence Bonnie breaks it and says "what is the matter you look confused "

Elena turns towards her and and says "yes i am confused about ... about him and ... me i mean about US he was so close to me even a single bee wouldn't be able to fly from between us He and I almost ... almost kissed or made out or something but .. it wasn't suppose to happen we don't like each other and we are not suppose to consummate a relationship which is a compromise "Bonnie's smile is disturbing Elena but then Bonnie says "Do you still think that you don't like him or do you still believe that your relationship with Elijah is still compromise?"

Elena is so blank with her questions and replies "i don't know if i like him or not but all i know is i should not like him because he just doesn't replicate those feelings and i am not supposed to like a rude guy" Bonnie replies with excitement dancing in her eyes "come on Elena , he is not a rude guy anymore he is caring you told me " Elena is just struggling with her thoughts and says "well , i said he is caring but i didn't say that he was not rude any more he is still rude but caring too "Bonnie asks with the same excitement "so how does it feel i mean you and he were so close so how was that closeness,first time you were willing to make out or kiss or something be honest"

Elena replies after so much thinking "to be honest , i don't know if it was my will to make out with him or not but when he comes towards me he gives me goosebumps and when we are together it is like sparks fly i felt that closeness HOT " Bonnie and Elena chuckles while Elena blushes she continues to say "Bonnie to be really really honest i think ... i think yeah it was my will yeah you know what i like to be around him i want him by my side all the time Yes i like him but i don't love him his one act of care just totally changed my mind about him "

Bonnie smiles and says "so wait until you fall for him " they both smiles while Elena gets up and says "bye" to Bonnie . They both leave. Elena reaches home and finds Klaus and Elijah in a chess game Klaus Stares at Elena with flirty smile, Elena stares at Klaus with the same flirty smile, this bothers Elijah so much. Rebekah takes Elena with her and asks some help for her new dress for the party in mystic grill Elena gives her idea while she stares at Elijah who is annoyed by the way Klaus and Elena were staring at each other without knowing that Elena is constantly watching him. she smiles and looks at him so sweetly but when his gaze is shifted to her she changes her direction and stares at something else but after a moment with this hide and seek eye sex their eyes finally meet and they share a cute moment


	12. Trying to know the unknown

Elijah and Elena are busy in their perfect eye sex until Kol calls out leaves then Rebekah teases Elena in her ear "leave something for room" Elena smiles then Rebekah thanks her for helping her choosing the dress and leaves Elena sees Klaus who is sitting on couch alone she comes to him he smiles at her and says "hows your day,love" she replies "it was quite interesting" Klaus asks her "you are trying to figure out your feelings for Elijah aren't you ?" Elena is shocked but then replies "umm may be yes " Klaus' smile fades a little but Elena doesn't notice that,he says "Good luck with that"and leaves Elena questions herself "what do i feel about Elijah" she then shakes her head and walks towards her room

she enters in her room finds Elijah drinking she is lost in his beauty she can't stop herself from admitting that he looks hot without shirt even more . Elijah seems to avoid her after they both almost made out Elena does some stuff then goes to bed and lays down but doesn't sleep and continuously watching Elijah but when Elijah notices this he stops drinking and lays beside her she says "why do you pretend to be bad in front me or why you are like this i mean why did you change what incident changed you i know i don't have rights to ask but ?" he interrupts her and says "you have all the rights as you're my wife and answer of your questions is it is all past you really need not to bother yourself" she stares at him for a moment then turns her face and lays straight his hand touches her hand they feel something Elijah looks at her who is restless as he embraces her hand after a little of this she gets even more restless and gets up and stands in front of the window

He comes closer to her but she doesn't look him into his eyes he turns her face towards his but she doesn't look into his eyes he asks "What happened" she replies while watching moon "nothing" Elijah asks "there is something that is bothering you" She turns towards him and looks into his eyes and puts her right hand into his cheek and says "you ... you are bothering me Elijah it is hard to figure out what i feel for you because whenever i come to a conclusion you do something that changes all so i am just so trapped in my own feelings i don't even know that i hate you or i like you or i am in love..." she turns around again He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him and then he cups his face and caresses her face then says "what do you really feel now Elena, what do you feel when i am with you do you feel that you hate me when i am with you or do you feel that you like me when i am around you or do you feel that you've fallen for me when we are together what do you feel ?" she pushes him away and stands far away from him

he looks disappointed but he comes to her and says "what happened today was something i don't regret Elena i don't regret being close to you i don't regret being with you i don't regret our compromise i don't regret that it has changed in such a short of measure of time " he gives this speech to her while his voice gets even more emotional and then he leans towards her ear making her super uncomfortable "i think we should sleep now " she nods and then they both goes to bed and when they lay down on bed Elijah id the one who grabs her hand while sleeping Elena is surprised by his this gesture but then she smiles a little and sleeps

Morning: Elijah wakes up and sees Elena who is right beside her sleeping on her stomach with her hands wrapped around a pillow (Same style as Elijah) with hairs all over her face Elijah sets her hair and embraces her cheek then gives a small but sweet kiss on her cheek as well . He goes to get freshen up in the mean time Elena also gets up then he manages her outlook and ties her hair in a bun takes her clothes and towel. Elijah comes out they both avoid eye contact but then she confronts him "Elijah I am sorry for last night or for yesterday i was totally a jerk towards you all the time yesterday I was so confused about .. you know what i mean I hope you understand I am sorry if i misbehaved or hurt you " he doesn't see her into her eyes but says "Its OK Elena " he leaves without looking at her she feels that she hurt his feeling and she feels so guilty about it she goes to get freshen up . Elijah is on the breakfast table eating his breakfast with everyone but notices that Klaus' eyes are finding someone and then they is relieved when Elena comes too Elijah gets it that Klaus was waiting for Elena . There was a seat beside Elijah but she sits beside Klaus they both pass some flirty comments to each other Elijah gets irritated Juice pours on Klaus' shirt Elena cleans it by looking at him so passionately Elijah gets even more irritated so he leaves the breakfast and goes to his room leaving everyone shocked by his behavior

Elena takes his breakfast dish and carries it to their room she puts it on the table beside the couch on which Elijah is sitting and is having a vodka shot she takes the glass away and says "why did you leave the table and now you're here having drink . you have some serious issues seriously you're mad " he glares at her and stands up,is about to leave but then she grabs his hand and asks the reason of his angry young man mode he then glares at her again "why are you so interested i think you should stop trying to figure out what do you feel about me and concentrate to figure out what you feel about others"

she gets confused as she has no idea what he is talking about "What are you talking about Elijah " he says while folding her hands with questioning eyes he replies with smirk "as if you don't know Elena" she gets annoyed and says "i don't know Elijah " he is burning in anger "Elena whats between you and Niklaus i saw that there was something i have been noticing this for so long so don't you ever dare to make excuses about it you are extra ordinary casual with him and a little bit too much ... flirty " she is shocked to hear all this but then she replies in anger "are you doubting me Elijah " He grabs her arms and says "yes i am because you are my wife not his do you get it and you can't deny that he has feelings for you" Elena is even more shocked to hear this but says "we are just good friends he doesn't have feeling for me " Elijah grins and says "Oh really so why don't you ask your JUST FRIENDS group friend ?" she gets irritated by his questions then says "leave all this the main question is why do you even care ? you were suppose to hate me right so why do you care if i am with someone else why it hurts you Elijah Why do you get jealous ?" he gets confused and answers "I ... I because you and I i mean because you're my wife nobody would like if their wife is being flirty with another man " Elena's eyebrows raises and she says "oh really is that the reason only Elijah or you fear loosing me or something else"?

She continues "now Elijah you and i are in the same situation because we both are trying to know the unknown we both are trying to know our feelings for each other don't you think that we should give each other enough time to figure it out rather than doubting each other" He nods and says "you're right I am sorry i am impulsive but keep distance from him and any other man Do you get it ?" she smiles and comes closer to him caresses his face and says "I am happy that you're jealous Elijah it makes me feel like you've felt something for me I am happy that you are so possessive about me " he smiles a little and then she leaves. Elijah lays on his bed and ponders over his feeling for her

she comes downstairs and find Klaus watching TV she sits beside him and takes the remote and switches off the TV before Klaus could say something she glares at him and says "Do you really have feelings for me " Klaus is shocked and doesn't answers but then she repeats with more emphasis "i asked do you have feelings for me " He looks around nervously but doesn't look into her eyes and he replies with pain on his face "Yes i do have " she is angry but asks "why didn't you tell me " he replies "because i knew that you will never choose me over him " she melts and says "Klaus you are my friend i never thought about us together and since when " he replies while caressing her face "since the moment i laid eyes on you Elena " she is super shocked by this but he continues "i knew it that you will never love me so i didn't tell you but i promise you i will not bother your personal life my love has no conditions that i want you to love me back its just so pure so i can be happy if you're happy I am sorry i tried so hard to stop myself from feeling for you but i couldn't I LOVE YOU SO MUCH but the fact is you will never be mine you will always be his love not mine " before she could say something Klaus says "don't regret anything we are still best of friends what if i am in love with you i am your friend first " he leaves after this


	13. Spark of Love

Elijah is angry on what happened between him and is shocked and confused as she got to know that Klaus loves her and still trying to figure out what she really feels about is in her room drinking in pain and says "Why the hell i fell for the girl i can never have" he screams and breaks the bottle in goes to Esther who is working in kitchen so that she can take a break from this and Elijah both come there at the same time They both stares at Elena then each other Elijah doesn't really like the way Klaus looked at Elena and is super angry Elena is confused about how to make Elijah understand that she is not related to takes Elijah with him and Kol and Esther goes to supermarket while Elena is cooking in kitchen and Klaus is standing in front of her

They feel a little bit awkward "Look, i am sorry.I didn't have a control over my feelings. I never wanted to love my brother's girl" Elena looks down and shakes her head then comes to Klaus "no one has control over feelings and no one can control their hearts it depends on our own heart to choose who we love not our mind Klaus i respect your feelings but i am worried about him i don't know why he has become so wasn't like this he didn't use to care for me but suddenly he changed"

Klaus smiles so brightly and hugs her so friendly like he used to "just forget it Elena, you respect my feelings i respect your choice we are friends and i don't think Elijah would mind" She smiles and hugs her back so sweetly "Klaus, thanks for the respect you have given me and no doubt we are best of friends and yeah i hope he doesn't over react" says sees their hug and gets annoyed , jealous and leaves. Elena and Klaus talks so frankly and enjoys like they used too while Elijah is burning with jealousy in his room. "If he thinks that you are linked to me it doesn't mean that he doubts you it means he's afraid of loosing you or he is jealous and you know what Miss Sunshine Jealousy is a very important element of Love" Klaus says with raised Eyebrows in a way of teasing She looks at him with confused look and replies "Do you really think that ? I mean how can Elijah i mean me and him... um you know what i mean" Klaus shows his dimples and comes towards her and cups her face "What do you mean ,love my brother does have a heart you can't doubt his feelings " She chuckles and leaves while Klaus' smile fades "i wish i could have you as mine ... totally mine but its OK i want you to be happy Elena" he says

Elena comes to her room and sees Elijah pissed and laying on bed without his favorite pillow She puts his favorite pillow beside him and is about to leave but then he grabs her hand and pulls her towards him she falls on him and then they both faces each other Elena is confused while Elijah is angry and what we say jealous

"let me go Elijah" Elena says while struggling with her hand which is grabbed by Elijah tightly

Elijah raises his eyebrow and taunts "Why? So that you go and hug other man " Elena is literally shocked by his behavior

"What the hell has happened to you Elijah? Why you are being so over protected?" Elena asks as her face is stiffed with her hand's pain. Elijah doesn't look so convinced so he changes his position so quickly with anger screaming in his eyes so loudly He lays on her and she is laying with her back on the bed

"i am being over protected because you're my wife and you're not supposed to spend your time with other man who's in love with you" He screams so angrily Leaving Elena even more confused

She looks at him so passionately and asks "what do you feel about me Elijah" Elijah is not interested in this and says "why you're changing topic of you and you're secret admirer or lover Niklaus"

Elena is not listening what he's saying and asks with more emphasize "i asked what do you feel about me " Elijah doesn't want to answer so he gets irritated and gets up and is about to leave but this time she grabs his hand so tightly and says "Wow Mr Elijah Mikealson , you want your every question answered but when someone else no not someone else your wife asks something you leave those questions unanswered WOW fantastic" she gets angry and gets up from the bed too

Elijah answers "How can i answer those questions which are unanswered from my heart Elena?" They look at each other for a moment but then Elena starts to leave while Elijah says so rudely "You remember the day when you took some promises from me and said that you won't stop me from my rights " Elena looks at him in need of more elaboration he continues "so Mrs Elijah Mikealson Its my right to be over protective about my wife and to be possessive about my wife the thing is it is your duty to stop being close to someone else at least from those who loves you "

Elena smiles and says "so you're jealous" Elijah's mouth is opened in shock and replies "why would i be ? Jealous No way that's not me" Elena smiles even more brightly and says "that's the question Elijah that why would you be ... i think you should try to find an answer" Elijah is even more shocked by her behavior as before few minutes she was angry and now she's smiling

She leaves from room but before she closes the door of room she says "lemme give you hint Elijah ... someone said that jealousy is element of Love a very important one Doubts and Jealousy are different and the thing is Jealousy is kinda spark of love " she smiles and leaves the room properly by closing the door leaving Elijah in the room shocked , stunned , lost, confused and restless

Elena is so happy while she watches a movie on TV Kol comes and sits beside her and asks "darling , why are you so happy" Elena looks at him even more happily and gives him a little hug and kiss on cheek and says "because i think Alice and Bonnie were right" Kol shakes his head as he doesn't understands what she's saying or trying to refer Kol asks "Elaborate please" she smiles again and says "i don't think you really need to bother yourself for this Go have fun dear, thanks for asking by the way" Kol leaves with pissed and mysterious look

Elena calls Alice happily and thinks that she is so lucky to have a life like this

"oh god hello! i didn't expect this Elena" Alice says with a little jump from her couch

"how are you Alice , miss you a lot" Elena replies while Alice and Jeremy are fighting for TV remote Elena laughs

"I am perfectly fine but this your precious Jeremy is just so... naughty" Elena chuckles while Alice continues "Any special reason to call sweety , how're you going with your married life"

Elena gets restless and says "Yes special reason ! and yeah i am going really good with my new life i wanted to say thanks Alice you told me that marrying Elijah will bring me tons of happiness and you know what you were right He ... He really is an amazing husband .Life with him is just full of tragic and Fun and entertainment , excitement i am loving my own decision so much Thanks a lot for this"

Alice gets emotional and says "oh god dear i am so happy to see you happy Thank God you and Elijah are happy together " Jeremy friends come and starts to scream a lot so she can't hear Elena's voice neither does Elena so she shuts the phone and promises to talk later

Elena is in couch takes a sigh of relief and says "Does Elijah the rude and angry young man really loves me? " she blushes and laughs but then she stops and says to herself "the point is Do I love him ?"

she is confused while on the other hand Elijah is laying on his bed thinking about the same thing that does he love her or not


	14. together Sparks fly

Elijah and Elena both decides to avoid each other to feel exactly what they feel about each gets busy in her household works so she doesn't face Elijah. Elijah gets busy in his office works so that he doesn't face Elena. Both are trying to figure out what they really feel. Elena and Klaus talks while Rebekah comes and hugs them both they both are surprised in the mean time Esther and kol comes from supermarket she hugs them too they all get surprised and Kol asks "bekah , what happened why so happy?" she smiles and before she can say something she sees Elijah and hugs him and kisses him on cheek Elijah asks "baby sister why so lovely anything's special" she smiles even more brightly and screams in happiness "brother, everything is lovely and special" they all gives questioning look to her and she takes a deep breath and says "he proposed me to marry him and i said yes" they all are shocked more than surprised and asks in union "What?who?" she smiles and replies being secretive "Matt Donovon" Elena is the most surprised from all of them and asks"what ? you are dating him " she replies "yes and now we have agreed to marry"

Elena replies with concern "don't you think it is so soon as you really need time to know him bex" she replies "so whatta big deal Elena you and Elijah didn't even talked but look you both are so happy together" Elena and Elijah gets awkward but then Elena says "he has a past that has changed him a lot he is arrogant and aggressive because of his past Bex do you know that " she replies "every one dates before marriage he dated too but i am not concerned "

Elena says concerned "bex you're like my sister that is why saying you to know him completely before you go for something big , he has dated so many girls he was big flirt but then he fell for a girl name Sarah was so similar to you they loved each other madly but then she died in car accident it made Matt so mad so he started to become arrogant , ruthless just make sure he doesn't love you because you look similar to Sarah "Rebekah gets worried but Elena continues

"look, no one can live with a man who takes his girl as a substitute of his previous first and true love "she continues "i know it can't be true too but at least be sure about this or you'll be hurt when you'll get to know that he loved you because you are similar to Sarah not because you have a pure heart just be sure about it then think about marriage it is a matter of life don't risk it REBEKAH " she gets sad by hearing Elena but then Esther says "i think Elena is right you should try to know him more before you take any step"

Kol goes to Rebekah and says "darling, i am here don't worry" Klaus also comes to her and says "don't dishearten love , Elena didn't say that he doesn't love you she only asked you to check that if he loves you because of your heart or he loves you because you look like his previous girl who was his first love"

Elena says "Remember Rebekah no one forgets his first love and Sarah and Matt didn't break up she died" Rebekah gets sad and goes to he room Elena follows her. Elijah is tensed not because of only Rebekah but because of Elena and asks to himself "Should i tell her about Katerina ? NO ... no no she'll think that i care about her because she looks like Katerina we're living a happy life i don't wanna ruin it" he shakes his head in confusion Elena goes to sit with Rebekah on her bed she says "Look, True love always respects so tell Matt that you are not ready for marriage now and need time if he reacts in favor of your will and respects your choice it is

confirmed tha he loves you but if he over reacts and doesn't respect your choice and force you to marry him it is confirmed that he is marrying you because you reminds him of Sarah as he is too impatient to marry you" Elena leaves after saying that Rebekah immediately takes his phone and calls Matt "hey Matt , i wanna say i am not ready for it i need time to know you " He replies while confused "Oky , but i wanna tell you that whenever you are free come to meet me i wanna be open about my past to you as i don't wanna keep secrets and i will marry you but only when you're totally ready i won't force you i respect your decision Rebekah"

she smiles and shuts her phone after saying "yeah and bye" she dances in her room

Elena enters her room and sees Elijah laying on his bed reading book they both avoid each other . Elijah's mind is diverted as he is continuously stares at Elena. Elena notices the gaze but doesn't respond he becomes restless and angry that why she doesn't stare back at him he tries to make her feel his presence by throwing pillows and reacts like he did it by mistake or by coughing or by putting the book on side table in such the way that it falls on floor so it creates voice but she doesn't look at him . He gets angry and walks towards changing room she understands his anger and irritation so he grabs his hand and he turns but before

he can say something she pulls him towards her and presses her lips against his lips. After a moment they look at each other with passion , excitement and love dancing in their eyes He kisses her again and his hand gets inside her skirt they kisses so passionately but then she jumps onto him wrapping her legs around his waist he then pins her to the wall while kissing so hungrily he starts to kiss her neck and chest while running his hand through her body and thighs and inside her top he then kisses her knee and thigh after that he takes her to the bed and puts her on the bed while kissing she unbuttons his shirt while he tears her top and then kisses her belly she heads up a little and pulls Elijah with his color and takes his shirt off He kisses her while she moans a lot He tears his skirt as well they make out then he puts her on bed on her stomach and kisses her back and takes off her panties then kisses her hips and thighs she heads up and turns and lays onto him then takes his belts off and unzips his pants and takes it off while he takes off her bra by breaking its sucks her boobs while she is screaming in pleasure then he takes out his dick and puts inside her she creams in pain then she screams in pleasure he fucks harder and kisses her They get heavier they get under the veil and makes out for a while then falls asleep

Morning ,Birds are chirping Sun is doing its job but shining brighter than ever Elena wakes up and remembers her night with Elijah and blushes then she sees Elijah who is sleeping on her chest she caresses his face and then puts his head on his pillow and tries to get up but need clothes as she is fully naked. She sees her top which is torn and sees her bra which his torn and her skirt which is also torn she smiles and bites her lips then sees Elijah's white shirt then she takes it and wears it is covering till her hips she is about to get up from the bed but then Elijah pulls her and kisses her but the she pushes him away with a smile and says "Its so late get up Elijah" he stares ta her for a moment and then replies naughtily with a smirk "Obviously Elena we were busy don't you remember " they both smiles but then hears a knock on the door Elijah covers himself with a blanket and Elena slightly opens the door as she is wearing a shirt which is exposing her body and she isn't wearing any bra , panty to cover her body She sees Klaus with breakfast dish he says "you both didn't come so mother sent this " Klaus is asking to himself that why she is not opening the door totally but then his gaze shifts to a torn top and skirt which is laying on the floor beside Elena's leg He understands that they made out "Klaus , would you mind if you take this away as we'll come downstairs" he nods and leaves

he gets upset and says "Why the hell i am sad i never loved her with the demand that i want her to love me back Love doesn't depend on this condition i will love her wether she loves me or not These are my feelings i wish Elena you could be mine but its OK i will always love you without any condition or demand Always and Forever" A tear rolls down from his eyes while ont he other hand Elijah and Elena are on bed again as they are kissing each other


	15. Fear of Loosing You

Everyone has taken their breakfast and busy in their is doing painting but upset about Elena and Elijah's closeness and not taking his interest in painting "Since when you have lost interest in painting,Nik" He hears a voice and wipes his tear , turns and finds Rebekah. She comes inside his room "No sister i am just a bit tired actually that is why i am just bored of painting right now"Klaus says while asking "SO how are you Sister is everything fine between you and Matt" She excitedly says "Yep and i am going to meet him and i am hear to tell you that he wants to tell me about his past by himself i didn't even tell him that i know " Klaus similes and says "that's great it means he is being honest with you , Go sister and have fun" Rebekah leaves after a she gives a very warm hug to Klaus and that is right time because he needed that after all he was heartbroken

Elena and Elijah are busy in their romance while discussing about different things Elijah is hugging her from back while she's in front of the mirror combing her hair he's teasing her so much she is getting annoyed and tries to push him away but he doesn't back off she gets even more pissed Elijah laughs then He kisses her on her neck so she smiles a little they have cute conversation about their relationships she says "I love you Elijah " he is shocked and happy at the same time then he presses his lips against his and says "I love you the most ,Elena" she smiles and hugs him so tightly he smiles too

she says "I value you so much you know what the one thing i like about you the most is your Honesty because since i have met you, you never lied to me you showed what you were you never kept secrets with me and that is why i love you the most i like people who are real and you are clear as crystal to me Elijah"

he smiles but suddenly his smile fades as he remembers that he hasn't told her about katerina but then he says to himself "no she's gone.. she's gone for good i shouldn't create doubts in Elena's mind about Me and her because of Katerina"

Elena waves her hand in front of his eyes to wake up and says "you haven't told me about why you became so arrogant as you used to so noble and modest whats the reason you told me i don't need to bother about it but as a wife and as your love i have right to know , right?"

he gets confused and worried and he turns and makes him self busy in other work while says "It was just ... just a crazy past life ..haunted past ... broken i think it will just bring out the dead leaves from past we shouldn't discuss " he seems hesitated

Elena notices his hesitation and confusion on his face so for time she doesn't ask much but thinks "I shouldn't ask him now but i will get to know why My sweet Elijah was ruined ... i will "

Elena goes near him and caresses his face and kisses her says "Its ok,dear" he smiles back in relief then she says "Elijah, i forgot to tell you ... i have to go with kol we have a date on mystic grill " he laughs and says "OKy darling so go and make out " they both smiles at each other

Kol is ready in black leather jacket with dark blue inner shirt and blue shady jeans are adding hotness to his looks. he screams "Elena, come " Elena comes down in Printed grey and white top with Black mini coat supported by black jeans and they both leave "OH darling, finally here now we can have some friends time together after a long time " says kol with a smirk then she smiles and replies "yep , we have become such good friends so early" they both leave in Kol's BMW

Elijah is happy as his life is going so well he is searching his coat in his cupboard but then a picture falls on the ground he takes it and sees its of Katerina he gets worried and thinks about how he will tell her about Katerina but always he stops now he decides to never tell her about Katerina and ends this matter once for all so he burns that photo and thinks "now its over Elena will never know about her and she shouldn't be or else she will think that i take her as a substitute of Katerina " he then burns all the things related to her like her other photo and necklace and thinks "I love Elena so much and i can't loose her she is my life i can't imagine my life without her I am so afraid to loose her ... i can't tell her "

they reaches the mystic grill and enjoys a lot first they play the pool game and Elena wins so she's continuously teasing kol Then they play more games and teases each other on their win like children They laugh , eat , sing then they dance too on different high beat song they live their friendship moment to the fullest . They are drinking and getting crazy about every little things Kol offers her ring infront of all and says "Mrs already Mikealson will you marry me ?" she laughs too hard and says "Don't say you are compromising just for this child " he caresses her face while controlling his laugh and says "Relax darling , its not about just a child its about our pure love" she puts her hand on her heart and gives a relieved expression then says "Yes i will " Every one claps while they burst out in laughing . They both order another drink as well

They are competing with each other that who drinks first sometimes Kol wins sometimes Elena wins suddenly Kol hears a voice from his back "Hey Kol , how are you " he turns and is shocked to see none other than KATERINA PETROVA herself he gets angry when he sees her Elena who is busy in drinking and having fun doesn't notice her voice

katerina says "So you've a girlfriend ,introduce me to her Kol" He fumes and grabs her hand and says is anger "Go away"

she replies "I know you all are so angry with me but i am back , i am back for .. for my Elijah i will not let him suffer any more "

Kol says "so suddenly you care about Elijah .. bitch go away he doesn't need you he doesn't love you anymore "

She says "i am his first and last and true love he can't forget me i am so guilty i beg for his and mikealson's forgiveness " Kol says "he will kill you if he sees you he hates you the most "

she says "its impossible " he replies with smirk "expect the unexpected darling and go away " then he hears Elena saying "what happened Kol everything's alright?" before Elena can say more Katerina turns around her and they both are shocked to see but then Katerina asks worried "who are you ?" before Elena can answer A waiter comes and says to Elena "Mrs Elijah Mikealson and Mr Kol mikealson your table is re arranged if you are comfortable you can have your meal there "

Katerina asks shocked then "Mrs Elijah Mikealson?" she then turns towards Kol and glares at her Elena replies "Yes , so ?"

Kat says to kol "so he married a carbon copy of me " Elena is shocked Kol says "she is not you she's so different , he loves her a lot and hates you al ot you know who He hates YOU a lot bitch "

Elena asks "whats happening " Katerina smirks and says "you miss carbon copy , i am Elijah's ex I betrayed him but now i am guilty and back for him so you're not needed get you ass to your home"

Elena says "Excuse me miss katerina "

Kat grins and says "Call me KATHERINE only Elijah calls me KATERINA and what do you mean by excuse me? Idiot the thing is he has used you so much now you're not needed the original beauty is back so copies need to be in garbage " before she says something else Kol slaps her

Kat is shocked on Kol's behavior "you used to be my friend" Elena breaks down but then she says "its not true , he didn't use me he loves me " Kat laughs evilly and says "really ? come one you Elena what do you think he loves you for you he loves you because you look exactly like me you make him remember about me so that is why he loves you means he loves me the original not you the copy"

kol says "its not true Elena.. You know he hated you at first and didn't tell you the reason, the reason was you look like Katerina and you made him remember the betrayal she gave to him but then he fell for you because he saw the difference between kat and you so he fell for you because of your own goodness "

kat shows her a photo of Elijah and Katerina holding hands Elena takes that photo and leave crying from there while Kol follows her but Katerina screams from behind" i am here for him no once can take him away from me Kol not even her"


	16. Gone Roses

Elena storms inside the mikealson mansion with anger in her eyes while holding the photo of Katherine and Elijah. Rebekah and Klaus is sitting on couch watching TV they asks the matter she doesn't reply and goes to her room in the mean time Kol comes back too and is worried Rebekah goes near him and asks "hey you , what did you do to her?why is she so angry and sad ? did you hurt her ? " she is cut off by Klaus who says "if you have hurt her i am gonna kill you Kol tell me you haven't ?"

Kol gets irritated and says"shut up you two ,we were enjoying but then suddenly .."Rebekah gets worries and asks concerned "but Whaaaaaaattt , what happened?" Klaus is angry and worried at the same time

Kol replies with sadness and anger "Katherine ... katherine happened, she showed up and she pissed Elena off by saying that Elijah loves her because she looks like Katherine" Rebekah starts calling Katherine names while Klaus grabs Kol's collar and says "why did you let her talk to Elena" Rebekah calms Klaus down and says "Its not Kol's fault , it is all that bitch's fault she always ruins" Klaus leaves Kol and taps on his shoulder, seems like apologizing while Kol is worried about Elena so he doesn't engage in a fight with Klaus

Elena is in her room with teary eyes,waiting for Elijah to come out of Bathroom. Elijah comes out shirtless and asks Elena "hey love you came great i was missing you ... umm give me the shirt behind you "

Elena is not responding , he gets confused and comes near her and kneels down in front of her "What happened Elena, fight with Kol? or anything else " she looks at him with tear rolling down from her eyes Elijah is so worried and he wipes his tears while caressing her face. He says "tell me Elena"

Elena replies "remember Elijah, you promised me that you'll be honest with me about your past and everything else" Elijah gets scared as his heart starts pounding so hard he's shaking and replies"so?"

"So the thing is ..." she stands up while saying and pushes him away " thing is that you never have been honest with me Elijah" He gets up and grabs her and shakes his head in denial, saying "No .. Elena its not like this I've always been.. you must have misunderstood anything" She pushes him away again and gets angry then shows him the photo of him and Katherine holding hands while she's kissing his cheek

Elijah is shocked for a moment then comes to his senses and tries to explain but she continues "Elijah ... you .. you loved me because i look like her you used me as her replacement how dare you to play with my feelings " he again tries to explain but she doesn't listen and shouts "How dare you Elijah how dare youuuu? she cries, he cries as well

"i didn't expect this from you " she continues and goes towards cupboard and takes out her clothes but some clothes then packs it and says "don't you dare to come after me ... i am going to live with Alice for some days so you can enjoy your reunion days with your true love and yes i am not leaving you for forever as i care about Esther mother so much" She leaves he tries to stop her but she doesn't stop

Elijah comes down while she leaves without listening to him , Klaus and Rebekah tries to stop her but she doesn't listen to them either Kol comforts Elijah and asks "did she ..?" Elijah replies "She has left for some days .. Its all my fault i Should've told her before marriage at least she wouldn't have thought that i love her because she looks like Katherine " He leaves broken from there Rebekah follows him

Elijah is in room, crying while Rebekah comes and sits beside him hugs him slightly , saying "I can understand your pain, brother .. just give her some time she'll be alright. Kol said that Katherine had pissed her off so much so she must be angry and needs some space" Elijah nods but is sad

Elena knocks at Gilbert house before some one can open the door she wipes her tears and tries to act like nothing happened Alice opens the door and is shocked to see Elena and happy too but then gaze shifts towards her bag she asks concerned "is everything alright? did you leave home? had a fight with Elijah ? where is he?" Elena chuckles and says "woah wait so many questions lemme come first"

she comes inside and sits on the couch, taking a glass of water but then Alice bombards her with her questions "Oh god Alice all set .. just came here to stay for some days .. can't I ?isn't it my home now? Elijah was late for his meeting so i told him to go office i'll come by myself" Alice is relieved and says "Ofcourse you can , it is you home as well .. it was just a motherly concern " she smiles while she smiles at her too They share some talk and then Elena goes to the room which used to be hers and freshens up

she can control her tears but can't control his mind, heart her emotions which is all related to Elijah. She can't stop thinking about Elijah , her moments with Elijah comes in front of her eyes every second but every second Katherine words come into her ears as well it hurts her so much she cries so much and stares at Elijah's photo which is hanging in her room as she hanged it when she was leaving for marriage. Elijah on the other hand is also crying, staring at his wedding photo his tear falls on the photo he wipes it and kisses Elena's photo while Elena hugs that photo frame of Elijah

Alice calls Elena to eat something she wipes her tears and goes down stairs , have some chat with Jeremy and Jacob Uncle she gets a little happy after spending time with her Family. Esther comes home from office she finds Elena but she's not here she asks Elijah concerned "where is she ? is she alright ? " Elijah calms her down and says "she has just gone to stay with Alice for some days she was missing them so " she gets relieved but then gets worries and asks"but she didn't tell me she could've called me ?"

Klaus replies "she tried to call you but your number was out of reach .. may be some network issues " she nods and leaves Klaus asks "why did you lie to him Elijah " Elijah gets upset but tries to be strong

He answers Klaus "because she never wanted to hurt mother i am sure she must haven't told Alice about all this as well" Klaus nods and Esther comes and says "sons, i have got important meeting to attend in London so i am leaving today OK send my love to Elena and Rebekah where's kol " kol comes and Esther says "don't you dare to tease any one get it ?" he nods and all hugs her she leaves while all brothers goes to their room then after some time Rebekah comes and asks a servant "Where's all?" He replies "Ma'm Elena Ma'm has gone to her family's home Kol , klaus and Elijah sir are in their rooms and Esther ma'm has left for London she had some meetings to attend " servant leaves . Rebekah is about to go to her room but then hears a knock on door she opens and smiles slightly as she sees Elena standing but then her smile fades as she realizes that she's not Elena.. She's Katherine

Katherine says with smirk and comes inside "long time no see,blonde " Rebekah fumes but then Katherine shouts "Elijah baby come down your KATERINA is back .. for you"


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Must see

****HELLO FRIENDS !

FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ , VOTED AND REVIEWED MY STORY THANKS A LOT

I can see that my this story is getting much more appreciation than my first one so THANKS A LOT for that as well and i am willing to wirte another on ELENA AND KLAUS if you have any ideas on that you can tell me i'll add them and give you credits too :)

I want to say that there's going to be a very interesting yet heartbroken track in this story and i am hoping that you all will love it so stay tuned to the story and Kindly give votes and Reveiws so that i can know that what my reader likes or dislikes and what my reader wants to add or correct and i am literally so sorry for my English as i can understand there must be many spelling or grammatical mistakes but please i gonore it as i live in Pakistan i don't really know much English but i am trying so hard to improve it. If you want to collaborate with me feel free to ask me and if you have any ideas regarding this story too tell me i'll add them and will give you credit as well on this too

THANKS FOR LOVING THE STORY , PLEASE DO VOTE ,REVIEW AND FOLLOW I'LL BE VERY GRATEFUL :)

AUTHOR : Elena (AMAIRA)


	18. Roses always come with thorns

Klaus , Kol , and Elijah comes down when they hear Katherine shouting. Klaus rushes to her and grabs her neck and says "you bitch! why the hell are you here?" Rebekah shouts "leave her ,nik!" Klaus leaves her but glares at her with anger Katherine goes towards Elijah and hugs her but he pushes her away and says "Why the hell are you here ? i hate you so go away and live your life with tons of boy you've slept with" she is shocked and says "you're changed , that bitch changed you ... you are not the same Elijah but don't worry now i am back you'll be loving towards me now i promise baby" Elijah rolls his eyes and replies with grin"i love my wife Elena not you and i am changed into a better person for her so just shut up and get lost there's nothing her for you"

he drags her to the door and pushes her outside the house and closes the door on her face she is in shock and says with evil grin "you'll be mine Elijah All mine ... no one will be able to take you from me" Elijah comes to his room and takes out his frustration by breaking things he sits on his bed and grabs his head in tension but then he cries as he misses Elena so much he calls Elena but she doesn't receives his calls he gets more upset. Katherine is in bar drinking and dancing a lot while Elijah also comes there as he was sad so he wanted a break but when he sees her he tries to go out from the bar but that Katherine stops him and forces him to stay and have some drink but he doesn't stop and go outside the bar she follows him

Katherine shouts "hey , Elijah ... ok if you don't want me to be with you its alright i am leaving the bar you can go inside the bar i'll leave " He rolls his eyes and says "thanks for your favor" she leaves

He comes inside the bar and orders his drink , after much time Elijah is still drinking and doesn't act as himself he is lost as he has drunk so much he is continuously ranting Elena's name and shaking his head in denial and says "i didn't betray you Elena i didn't ... Elena .. Elena i Love you Elena " he is continuously repeating the same thing Bar is almost Empty the Bartendar says "Hey Mr , the bar will be closed after 15 minutes so stop drinking and leave" Elijah grabs his collar and shouts "who the hell are you to say this to me " Elena comes and stops Elijah. He gets so happy when he sees her he hugs her so tightly and kisses her so passionately and hugs her again but then Elena gives a smirk and it is revealed that she is Katherine and has straightened her hair as Elena has straight hair

Elena who is at Gilbert home is restless as he didn't receive Elijah's call she starts to talk with Elijah's picture and cries her heart out she remembers her moments with Elijah and says "why did you make me fall for you Elijah , why did you love me thinking me as Katherine WHYY?" she cries more but then hears a knock at her room's door she wipes her tear and opens the door and finds Alice standing

Alice comes and asks "how are you Elena " Elena smiles and replies " i am fine , you're looking so happy anything's special ?huh" Alice smiles brightly and hugs her

Alice says "yep Elena , Jacob , me and Jeremy are going to attend a family friend's party and she is my very close old friend it will be good to meet her , will you go ?" Elena smiles but says "no i don't wanna go you all go and have fun i will stay here and Elijah will also pay me a visit so .. you go " Alice teases her by saying "oh so you want some quality time with Elijah its OK " Elena is broken from inside but doesn't show Alice her pain and smiles which is all fake . Alice leaves from there leaving Elena broken who is hurt from inside so much

Katherine is disguised as Elena is taking half conscious Elijah to Mikealson Mansion and knocks at the door. Rebekah opens the door and thinks Katherine as Elena , Katherine acts so sweetly as Elena , she says "Rebekah i saw Elijah like this in bar so i .." before she can say more Rebekah passes a smile "you care about him right ? i am happy that you are back Elena " she says. Katherine takes Elijah to his room disguised as Elena and smirks evilly . Elijah is half conscious so he says "Elena i am sorry i didn't tell you about me and Katherine " she stops him and says innocently like Elena "no Elijah don't be sorry i am here i am back for you I am your Elena i don't care about anything else " then she kisses him .

Elena is all alone in her house and is doing many works to keep herself busy so she doesn't think about Elijah she watches TV , cooks food and plays games with herself she talks to Bonnie and Caroline on Skype who are abroad on friends vacations together they say that they missed Elena so much Elena also tries her best to hide her emotions from them but when she thinks that she can't do it anymore she shuts the call by saying that she will talk to them later . She gets up and moves towards her room but she suddenly feels like fainting but she ignores that as she thinks its because of stress

on the other hand Katherine takes out Elijah's shirt and puts him on his bed and kisses him . Elijah kisses her back thinking that she is Elena he is about to say something but Katherine put her lips against his again so he can't say then She takes off her top and Bra and then they both make out Elijah is happy that her Elena is back to him while Katherine is happy as her plan of being with Elena for forever is working so well they both gets heavier. Rebekah tells Kol and Klaus that Elena is back but Klaus says "really? i thought she will take time to recover from this " Kol says "leave brother just be happy that she is back and Elijah is happy " Klaus nods but he is confused as well. Rebekah goes to their room and knocks on the door Katherine opens the door a little as she is naked and says like Elena "oh dear we are a little busy " and blushes , Rebekah smirks and says "ohh i get it go on with your ... reunion night" she smiles back at Rebekah then closes the door and looks at the room which is messy as they had sex her clothes are on floor and she has also thrown Elijah's clothes on floor as Elijah is naked on bed he is also unconscious she comes near him and says "Elijah, if you can't be mine , you can't be anyone's especially of that carbon copy " then she kisses his bare back and lays beside him and sleeps

Elena is in her room cuddling in her bed as she is so restless not because of her tensions with Elijah but because of her health she feels like she's going to faint then suddenly she feels to vomit she runs towards bathroom and vomits then she comes out and cleans her face with towel and goes to bed again and tries to sleep but then her eyes get wide open and she runs downstairs and goes to Alice's room. She finds something in her cupboard for a while then she takes it out, it is pregnancy test kit then she does her test and it is positive she is in shock and also happy and smiles brightly and says

" Elijah, i am coming i just can't live without sharing this happiness with you .In spite of our differences i will solve all the problems between us for this baby , for OUR baby I love you and that's the reality no one can change so i will patch up with you my love " she smiles and runs towards her phone and starts to dial Elijah's number but stops and says "no i will tell him but not on phone, i will tell him today in our home and i'll hug him and will start a new life with him leaving all worries of past behind"

She then takes the keys of her car and drives to Mikealson Mansion she knocks on the door. Klaus opens the door and is shocked to see her "Katherine " Elena's smile fades and she replies "i didn't expect this from you Klaus , I am Elena" she comes inside and faces Rebekah and Kol who are equally shocked she asks "what happened? why are you all so shocked ? OK .. i get it you all thought that i won't come back too easily but the thing is I am back for .. Elijah and for someone else" she smiles while all are in state of shock and Rebekah says "You're Elena , give us proof "

Elena is surprised and says "why the hell are you taking my Test Rebekah but if you need confirmation i know about you and Matt's recent fight in Club on engagement ring"

Rebekah shouts on Kol and Klaus "she's real Elena " Elena is even more surprised and asks "what do you mean by REAL ELENA " Kol and Klaus are burning in anger but then Elena says "what the hell happened with you guys?... but leave it i wanna meet Elijah " Rebekah stops her and tries to make excuses to stop her because if Elena sees Elijah and Katherine in bed she'll be broken

Elena understands that there's something wrong , she asks "tell me Rebekah , what are you guys hiding" Rebekah replies with fake smile"nothing just ..he's drunk so.." Elena doesn't listen to her and runs towards Elijah's room while Rebekah and Kol are worried for Elijah and Elena and Klaus is burning in anger


	19. All Gone

Elena runs towards Elijah's room,when she opens the door she is shocked to see Katherine and Elijah in bed is broken and hurt then tears start to fall from her eyes and she is unable to stop them Rebekah consoles her from the back Elena who is angry as well leaves from there without talking to anyone Klaus and Kol tries to stop her but she doesn't listen to them She sits in her car and drives to Gilbert. She is crying while remembers her moments with Elijah and thinks "i'll leave this town with Alice at least she's the only one i can assure who won't hurt me " she cries so hard then she finally reaches to her home but she is shocked to find an ambulance with three bodies and her neighbors are surrounding the ambulance she runs towards them and asks "what is the matter " they all seem to be upset but then one of them replies "Miss Gilbert , they had an accident so when we took them to hospital they all three already was dead " she is stunned to hear this but then shakes her head in denial and stares at them with fear in her eyes

Elena asks to them "no no it is impossible .. how can you be so sure that they are my family ? i am calling them they are very much alive" she then takes out her phone from her pocket and calls Jeremy, his phone rings and she hears the ringtone and she sees one of man holding three phones and on of them is of Jeremy's and it is ringing Elena breaks down as she gets that they are Alice,Jacob and Jeremy Her neighbors consoles her and says "i have told my son to bury thier bodies alongside your real parents Elena , i can understand your pain but have patience All will be well " The media persons comes to Gilbert mansion as Jacob is well-known business man so Media is alert on this and comes to ask Elena about the matter but her neighbors doesn't let media disturb take her inside the house and offers her a glass of water she doesn't take she is numb and she is not speaking to anyone

Neighbors asks "where is your husband Elena , tell me his number i'll call him " Elena is still in state of shock so she doesn't speak to anyone but she replies "thanks for your support but don't call him i'll do whatever i need too" Her neighbors leave from there She is crying and thinks that she should call Bonnie,Caroline and tell them about all this matter but then she stops herself and thinks that her life is destroyed and she doesn't need anyone in this so she goes to her room packs her bag and takes all the money which is left in home as she's pregnant so she'll need it she decides to leave the mystic falls as she doesn't want to live in a town in which she is destroyed so she steps outside the house and locks the house and leaves

MORNING : Elijah wakes up and finds Katherine beside her and thinks that she's Elena he becomes happy but then Suddenly Klaus and Kol storms inside the room and starts to say different things to Elijah about his and Katherine relation and Elijah's character Elijah is confused as he doesn't know what they are talking about he stops them and says "whoa wait ... what the hell are you guys talking about " Klaus and kol laughs and then kol replies "as if you don't know brother " Klaus says then "OK, if you don't know then lemme tell you .. you've slept with Katherine and Elena saw that and she's gone" Elijah is stunned to hear all this and says "but she's Elen.."he understands that Katherine disguised as Elena.

Kol says "couldn't you just focus on girl that who is she Katherine or Elena " he is angry while Elijah is sad Klaus says "brother ,she's gone she saw all this she was back but then she saw you with her it hurt her so much " Elijah is upset Kol and Klaus leaves , Elijah puts on clothes and grabs Katherine's neck then she wakes up and says with cracked voice "L-Le-eave m-e" he wraps the blanket around her and takes her into her arms and takes her downstairs. Rebekah sees this and asks "Where are you taking her" Elijah doesn't respond and opens the main door and throws her out of the house Katherine cries as she is not even wearing clothes just wrapped in thin blanket she begs "Elijah , let me in ... i did it because i love you" Elijah replies with anger "you slut has always loves yourself and money so get lost and sleep with someone else ... the guy won't have to do much as you're already naked"he shuts the door on her face then she leaves while struggling with blanket Elijah turns and finds his sibling giving him questioning look before he could explain something he hears a knock on the door he opens it and find Esther

Esther comes inside worried and calls ELENA but as she doesn't come Esther asks questions to her all look disappointed while Esther is super worried but then Rebekah tells her whole story she is stunned to hear and then she slaps Elijah and says "why did you do this to her...i assured her happiness when she was struggling with the decision of marrying you " Elijah doesn't look at her eyes and replies "it was a mistake" Esther cries

Esther continues and says "i wanted my real Elijah back and i saw hope in her and she brought my real Elijah back but then now i lost my daughter .. who will bring my another daughter back " Elijah replies "i will, mother"

Klaus asks "but mother , why did you return so soon you were supposed to come after a week " Esther is shocked and says "you all don't know ?" Rebekah asks "what mother ?" Esther switches on the TV they all are shocked to see the news of Alice,Jacob and Jeremy' death. Esther says "i got to know that my best friend died so i returned " Kol says while leaving from home "come on guys , we have to meet Elena she must be sad and broken we must be there for her she needs us all " Klaus and all nods and follows him they sit in car and drives to Gilbert house but when they reach there they are super shocked to see the lock on house and they also sees Bonnie,Caroline,Damon,Stefan there. Esther asks to them "where's Elena" Caroline replies "what do you mean ...we thought she is with you all " Rebekah goes near her and tells them all the matter they all get worried for Elijah. Bonnie knocks at Elena's neighbor's door she opens the door and asks "what"

Bonnie asks "do you know where is Elena " The neighbor gets sad and says "well ,i don't where is she but i saw her leaving the house with bags ... may be she has left Mystic falls " Elijah is hurt and stunned while all are equally shocked Damon and Stefan says"we are going to find her in her relative's places OK if we get her we'll call you" they leave . Klaus Kol and Elijah also go in search of Elena while Caroline takes Esther,Bonnie and Rebekah to her house

5 HOURS LATER

Stefan and Damon comes to Caroline home and says "she's not with her any relative" in the mean time Klaus, Kol and Elijah also come and says "no clue of Elena"

Rebekah says with tears "she must have left Mystic falls ... now how will we find her ?" Caroline comforts Rebekah while Bonnie is trying hard to contact Elena but she always gets no response

"5 YEARS LATER"

Mikealsons have shifted to NEW ORLEANS and living there,have settled their business there as well. It's been 5 years since Elena has gone Klaus is a well known painter while Kol is well known Musician and Rebekah is doing good as fashion designer while Elijah is a successful business man like his Father and Mother Elijah is changed to his old rude self but now he doesn't blame the world of his destruction he blames himself as he thinks that Elena has left because of his mistake so he doesn't talk to anyone too much and has returned to his ANGRY YOUNG MAN mode It's opening of Rebekah's new store so she is celebrating with her friends she has given her new store a new antique name which is "REBELENA" her one friend asks "so BEKAH tell us what does your new store's name means REBELENA i mean its just a little weird "

Rebekah says "don't you dare to call this name anything ... you say any word about this i'll rip your throat" she gets angry so leaves the bar where she was celebrating with her friends and sits outside on the bench near the bar Klaus comes to pick up Rebekah but then stops the car on the way as he sees Rebekah crying on the bench he goes near her and says "what happened,little sister" she replies "they made fun of my store's name" Klaus chuckles and says "sister its so silly to cry over it ... well, the name is little weird so what does that mean?" she looks at him and says

"you didn't understand it too ... this stores has those collection which i designed with the help of Elena so i name this store REBELENA means REBE from my name LENA from her name i merged our names Nik!.. i miss her so much not even me we all do " Klaus' eyes are filled with tears but he the takes Rebekah to car and makes her sit then he drives to home during this Rebekah says "you miss her too don't you ... obviously you do as you loved her with the same passion as Elijah right?" Klaus is stunned and a tear rolls down from his eyes then she wipes his tear and puts his head on his shoulder while they are sad . They reache home and go to their room

EVERYTHING IS CHANGED IN MIKEALSON MANSION NOTHING IS SAME , THERE IS NO FUN EVERYONE KEEPS THEMSELVES BUSY AND TALKS TO NO ONE THEY ALL ARE HURT AS THEY HAVE LOST THE PRECIOUS ELENA MIKEALSON


	20. Roses bloom but with thorns

**5 YEARS LATER (Was mentioned in previous chapter as well)**

**Finn is married to a girl Aria and has a baby boy Chris who is approx 4 years old **

**Rebekah is in relationship with Matt but Matt is still in Mystic falls **

**Kol and Klaus are single while Bonnie,Caroline,Damon,Stefan are in Mystic Falls **

New Orleans is a big busy city which is full of art,music,food,love and passion and here in this city Mikealsons have done great job by owing the best professions. Kol is happier these days as he has got so many big records project and Rebekah's new store "REBELENA" is going very well even better than her other stores while Klaus has been awarded with a big award for his paintings again and Elijah is continuously taking Mikealson Empire higher and higher and getting appreciation and awards for them as well. Esther has taken a break from her business as Finn and his wife Aria are handling hers Mikeal is going good with his profession as seems like Mikealsons have no problems but the reality is they all are broken from inside as they have lost the light of their home Elena Mikealson.

A small girl of 4 years whose hair tied in two little braids is eating her has light brown hair with big Honey brown eyes,she has fair and rosy complexion she seems to be very disciplined and organised as she's spills her juices on table and like other kids she doesn't call her mom she takes a napkin and cleans it by herself and keeps everything in their places. She finishes her breakfast and goes to her room,takes her school bag and wears her shoes then comes down saying "Mother, I am leaving for school "

A girl with her hair tied in bun comes she has brown eyes which looks familiar she says "baby,promise me you won't play too much in ground you know you are sick you'll be more sick if you run and play too much.. and don't eat anything bad only eat your lunchbox ..Study properly and don't fight anyone"

The little kid smiles and says "OK Mother don't worry, you have my word i won't do anything against your will i promise" the little girl goes towards her van and it is revealed it is Elena who is her mother she calls "Bye, Eliana " then Eliana turns and waves to Elena and screams "bye mother ...love yaa" Elena smiles then Eliana sits in her van and goes Elena closes the door and then runs towards kitchen , washes the utensils and then sees that Eliana has already cleaned the table and put the utensils in Kitchen she smiles then she gets ready and takes her bag and leaves. As Gilbert's business is destroyed after Alice,Jacob's death so Elena is not very Rich and is living in very small house in NEW ORLEANS she does a job of receptionist in DG Bank. She comes to her office and in the break time she is having lunch with her friend Clara and she is having fun with her Clara is blonde with blue eyes she says "so Elena have you arranged money ?" Elena gets sad and says "No i couldn't till now but i am trying "

Clara says "Look you're my friend that's why i am telling you to go to your husband and ask for money because there is nothing more important than her life if his money can save so go and ask don't let your ego come between this or else it will be too late "

Elena gets annoyed and says "no Clara it is not my ego it is my respect i will not ask for money with the man who have betrayed me who haven't been loyal to me i'll arrange " Clara asks concerned "but how we both have been trying to arrange such a big amount for two years and we couldn't now its too late " Elena says "No way i won't ask him for money...Never"

Clara looks upset and says "by the way you told me that you have husband but never told me his name so who is he? i mean name ?" Elena feels like crying but says "Elijah ... Elijah Mikealson"

Clara just jumps from her seat and says "Oh God the hot and famous Elijah Mikealson OMG Elena , you're Mikealson and doing this freaking receptionist job are you mad and you are not asking for money to him WOW you're the biggest idiot" Elena is about to say something but then her phone rings she attends it and someone from Eliana's school says "Mrs Mikealson, I am Eliana's teacher Eliana suddenly fainted in class we have taken her to "Care Hospital" please reach there " Elena's eyes are wide opened as she listens this she leaves the lunch and tells Clara to give the reason to manager and rushes outside the office then takes a cab and reaches the hospital

Doctor says "are you Mrs mikealson?" Elena nods doctor continues "so Dr Grey has told you that Eliana has hole in her heart that's why she gets tired easily and gets fainted and only operation can help her so arrange the money as soon as possible she is not well ..if you want to save her arrange money so that we can operate " Elena cries doctor consoles her and goes from there Elena breaks down and sits on bench and thinks about Clara's words about asking money from Elijah but then she thinks "how can i ask a man who never loved me how will that man help his daughter and love his daughter "

Eliana comes with doctor outside the checking room Doctor says "Mrs mikealson , take her medicines from the counter " then he leaves while Elena hugs Eliana and says "how are you baby ?" Eliana replies with a smile "I am fine,Mother" she kisses her cheek and takes her and moves towards counter Elena takes medicines from counter then after she pays for it the nurse says "Please Mrs Mikealson arrange money for her operation as soon as possible .. her condition is critical " Elena nods and gets upset while Her phone rings and it is Clara "hows Eliana?Elena" Elena says with relief "she's fine for now" They talk for a while then shuts the reach home Eliana goes to change her clothes and freshen up while Elena makes soup for Eliana. Eliana comes down and asks for cookies but Elena says "you have just returned from hospital and you want cookies ...not cool huh " Eliana makes sad face and asks "so now?" Elena kneels down to her height and says while wrapping her hands around her neck "so now your mommy has made a corn soup for you and herself too" Eliana kisses her cheek and says "Thanks mother" They both smiles at each other then Eliana is having her soup so as Elena

Elena asks "so hows your first day of new class ...?" she smiles and replies "it was cool .. many children didn't come they may come after 1 or 2 days " Elena caresses her face while she is busy with her soup

Elena asks with smile "so did you make friends ?" Eliana gets a little sad and says "Um not really but may be in future .. some girls were saying that I don't have a father " She looks down and plays with soup spoon and stir it on the rim of bowl and hides her pain Elena also gets sad and asks "what did they say ,love" Eliana replies "just that my father doesn't live with me ..i have only one parent .."

Elena hugs her while she hugs her back and Eliana says "I love you mother but where is daddy " Elena is stunned at her question and tears fall from her eyes , says "I don't know honey "

Eliana wipes her tears and asks "why doesn't he live with us ...doesn't he love me ?" Elena gets confused but replies "you know honey when something good happens it always comes with something bad like Roses bloom but with thorns like i am living a beautiful life with you but i have tensions as you are so ill so same as in case of me then too because when i got to know that you'll be born something changed my life in another direction away from your daddy "

Eliana again asks "so will he come back?" Elena replies "i don't know love" Eliana asks again "does he know that i have a hole in my heart " Elena cries and says "Sweetheart he doesn't even know that he has a daughter .. i know it may be hard for you but it is reality " Eliana gets sad but then smiles to cheer Elena up

Eliana says "OK leave this mother come with me and sleep " Elena smiles and follows her


	21. Hole in Heart

Morning Time: Elena wakes up and finds Eliana sleeping with her hands wrapped around her waist She smiles seeing her and the rays of sun are making her face even more beautiful but then Alarm does its business very well and Eliana wakes up and says "Good Morning Mother" Elena smiles and says "Good Morning,Honey" Eliana goes to washroom and freshens up while Elena downstairs is making her breakfast Eliana comes out the washroom and sets her bed ,puts the little blanket of her in its own place,puts pillows in its own place She is like her Father fully organised and well-mannered. Eliana then wears her uniform and shoes and goes downstairs with comb and hairbands in her hand and calls her mother"Mother,tie my hair please" Elena replies "Go sit on table and have breakfast then i'll do sweety"

Eliana finishes her sandwich and juice then goes to her mom,Elena ties her hair into braids then Eliana leaves for leaves for her office she reaches there and goes straight to manager's office and asks "Sir,can i talk to you" Manager is young man with Dark Blue eyes and dimples replies "yeah sure Elena"

Elena asks "can you do me favor? i need money for my daughter's operation?" Her manager looks sad but replies "Look,i can understand your pain but we've already helped you too much now I am sorry"

Elena gets upset and leaves his cabin and comes to her cabin where she meets Clara "hows Eliana and how are you ? Elena replies sadly "just fine" then they do their work while talking

Eliana in her school sitting in the corner with her friend maria,Maria tells her "you Eliana yesterday when you were taken to hospital two new students also came,a girl and a boy... Jules she is there and the second student is not here come i'll show you who is he and you know what Jules is so bad she doesn't talk to anyone with manners but the other guy is good" Maria points out to Jules who is playing in ground and then she takes Eliana to sow the other student. Eliana and Maria both walk towards the Library then they enter in library Maria looks for the boy everywhere but then finally she finds him sitting in front of history book cabin they walk towards him

Maria says "Hello" They boy replies "Hello, Maria" the boy's height is same as Eliana or may be a little more but same he has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes fair in complexion with black greyish says "you remember i told you about my best friend yesterday ... so here is she " maria points out to Eliana who is smiling the boy extends his hand for hand shake "Hello,Miss..."

Eliana laughs then shakes hand with him and replies "hey, I am Eliana ... Eliana Mikealson" The boys eyes are wide opened and he replies immediately "really?My name is Chris.. Chris Mikealson" Maria jumps in excitement and says "Oh ! you both have same last name that is interesting" They all three smiles but then hears the bell for class they move towards their class and sit on their seats Eliana sits with Chris.

Chris asks "so where were you yesterday..i didn't see you" She gets a little sad but then replies "i fainted so i was in hospital.. i have a hole in my heart " Chris looks sad but then says "Get well soon,dear"

they both smiles and then starts to study while Elena on the other hand is trying so hard to arrange money but she gets nothing Clara again reminds her to ask Elijah for money but Elena disagree on this again . Elijah is in his office,reading some of his business files and ordering his employs for different deals but then his phone rings he attends the call and scolds Kol "kol,i told you thousand times not to call me and disturb me when i am working... don't you get it?"

Kol shouts too "oh whoa ..i wasn't dying to call you Finn said that he is busy so he wouldn't be on time to pick Chris and Nik, Bekah and i are busy as well so after half an hour pic Chris from his school " before Elijah can say something he shuts the phone Elijah thinks "Everyone's busy and i am the free one all the time ... duh" After half an hour Elijah leaves to pick Chris He reaches school it is off time Children are leaving with their parents He goes inside and searches for Chris but then someone grabs his Little finger Elijah smiles and turns to find takes him into his arms then Chris asks "Daddy didn't come again?" Elijah replies "Finn was busy ... are you not happy to see me " Chris smiles and replies "I am happy to see my angry young uncle " Elijah glares at him with smile and talks to him about his day

Elijah asks "so any friends ?" Chris replies "yep 2 girls " Elijah smirks "just girls .. no boys " Chris rolls his eyes and replies "here girls are not well mannered and you are talking about boys they are even worse but Maria and Eliana are so good" Elijah smiles then Chris demands for ice cream Elijah takes him to ice cream stall where he meets Maria so he introduces Maria to Elijah. Elijah asks for chocolate crunch for Chris,its his favorite. He starts to eat it but then a girl collides with him and his ice cream falls as Chris is too calm like his father Finn he doesn't say much but then he sees its Eliana

Eliana says "oh God i am sorry ..i didn't mean to .. i was tired so i was about to faint i am sorry " Chris says "Calm down Its alright Eliana" Elijah asks "so you are Eliana ? right" Eliana nods with shock and thinks "oh god he is the same man i saw in photos with my mother..he is my father .. should i tell him ? no no mother will be angry" Chris waves his hand in front of her eyes to wake her up from her thoughts she comes to her senses but then is about to leave Elijah asks "do you want to have some ice cream " Eliana replies "No .. I am sick " Elijah asks "so anything else?chips or something"

Eliana replies "Thanks but my mother has told me not eat these stuff .. it will make my health more worse " she then goes from there with teary eyes Chris says to Elijah "she has hole in her heart and that is why she was about to faint and you know when i came here yesterday she was taken away to hospital as she was so ill ..." Elijah feels sorry for him but then Chris continues and says "and th einteresting part her name is Eliana Mikealson .." Elijah is shocked but then thinks that anyone can have a last name Mikealson whats a big deal they both leaves for home

Eliana comes to home sad , Elena has prepared Fried rice for her which is her favorite She makes her eat while asking "Hows your day honey " she replies with sadness "good" Elena gets worried and asks "what happened honey , did girls taunt you again for not having a father " Elena is sad and confused while Eliana says with slight smile "i saw him ... i saw my Father and you know what the biggest hole in heart is of that my father is not with me " Elena is shocked to hear this

Elena asks "What was he doing there?" Eliana replies "i have a friend Chris Mikealson .. he was there to pick him up " Elena gets so sad and thinks "he must be his son ..he must be Katherine and his son i won't ever ask money for him ... never ever he has moved on with Katherine so i shouldn't wait for him or take his help "

Eliana finishes her food and asks "Mother , can i watch TV " Elena nods while she goes and watches TV .. Elena stares at her for a while then thinks "I will arrange money ..i don't need him "

Elijah in his room thinking about Eliana then Rebekah comes and talks to him Elijah tells her about Eliana and says "she is so small and she has hole in her heart so sad.. i don't know why i felt so close to her even i never saw her before .. i felt extremely sorry and bad for her and i never felt something like this for anyone for 5 years . she touched my heart Rebekah "

Rebekah replies "may be you haven't felt for someone for 5 years so she made you feel " she continues "Finn Chris and Aria are going to have some family moment in Orleans Food grill and i am going with Nik to his painting Exhibition Father and Mother have gone with Kol to see his show Will you go with me and nik or stay here " Elijah replies "i'll stay here ..alone" Rebekah gets sad and leaves


	22. Blurred memories of Love

Eliana is playing with her toys in TV room while Elena is watching her from kitchen which is in front of TV hall she gets happy seeing her happy but then her smile fades as she thinks about Eliana's illness and thinks that how will she arrange money She gets lost in thinking but then she comes into her senses when someone knocks at the door She goes to open the door and receives a box full of home decorating stuff and some toys Eliana sees this and gets so happy Eliana runs towards her mother and hugs her but as she is so small she is hugging her mother's waist actually Elena chuckles and keeps those boxes at the side table and then takes her into her arms and kisses her cheek

Elena says "Advance Happy Birthday ,honey" She smiles and replies "Thanks mother .. so you were trying to keep this party stuff secret and as always you couldn't" She gives a smirk to her mom

Elena puts her on the couch and surrenders with her hands up "OK darling I am sorry ..i will never do oh wait i will never try to keep a secret again" Eliana says "great! and yes you can always try .."she laughs while Elena thinks that she is so stupid Elena asks with amusement "so who are you calling to your party?" Eliana folds her legs and says after a lot of thinking "well, you know mother i really don't like big parties at all so i guess i am inviting only close ones like Maria,Haley,Rebel,Jack,Eric and ..." Elena asks "and ... who?" Eliana looks down and asks "If you don't mind can I call Chris Mikealson too"

Elena thinks "if one of them sees me .. they'll tell Elijah or if Elijah sees me ..No no but how can i say No to my daughter ?" She gets tensed

Eliana says "If you don't want them to see you again so i promise you i will never let any one from his family meet you ...but just him..he was kind to me" Elena kisses her forhead and says "OK you can" Eliana hugs Elena and this time she didn't hug her waist she hugged her properly Elena says "so lets decorate the house" They tear the box of decoration stuff while talking and takes out Balloons and Ribbons first and decorate the hall with Ribbons and Balloons over the top of ribbons Then they take out some ceiling hanging funny toys and then they hangs them as well after a while They stands right next to kitchen and take a deep breath and say in union "Finally .." then they both chuckle. Eliana runs to call her friends She invites everyone But Chris is left so she calls his land line number as she took from him today's morning she calls for a while no one receives as Klaus and Rebekah are gone to his painting Exhibition, Kol with his parents attending his show and Chris with his Mom and dad Finn is in mall enjoying a family moment but Elijah is home alone so Eliana gives a last try

Elijah receives this time "Hello?" Eliana says "Hello, can I talk to Chris ?" Elijah tries to remember the voice but asks "who's that?" Eliana replies "I am his friend Eliana,who are you ? Did i dial right number" she asks so sweetly that puts smile on Elijah's face a smile with no reason behind it and Elijah is also wondering on this but says "Yeah sweetly , right number I am Elijah Chris is not home right now ...but tell me what do wanna say to him i will tell him "

Eliana feels like crying as she hears that he is Elijah she says with her voice cracking with emotions "i .. i wanted to invite him ..for my birthday party tonight but its ok if he can't come" she is about to shut the phone Elijah stops her and says

"honey don't be disheartened he'll be back soon so i will bring him to your place .. tell me your address" Eliana says "Thanks, street 12A/34 Block 4 " she cuts the call then and goes to her home and looks at the picture of Elijah and Elena a tear falls from her eyes but then she hears Elena coming footsteps so she wipes her tears and starts to play with her teddy bear so that Elena doesn't get worried seeing her crying

.Elena comes and gives Eliana her clothes and says "go change .." Eliana goes to change her clothes While Elena utilizes this time by packing Eliana's gift but she doesn't find scissor so she finds it here and there but no clue again she opens her cupboard and after a while she finds it but then her gaze shift to a dress , the same dress she wore when she and Alice were going to attend MIKEALSON BALL and she remembers that how her dress stuck inside the car's door and how she met Elijah first time and she also remembers how much Elijah was rude when they first met her eyes get wet again and her face is pained but then she hears Eliana calling for coat she closes the closet and wipes her tears and gives her coat

7:30 pm Eliana is wearing little boots with buttoned shirt supported by velvet coat with black jeans she is kinda looking like her father as her dressing style looks similar to Elijah dressing style Elena sees this and remembers the day of her Reception when she asked Elijah to change his dressing code and he changed but he never admitted that he changed for her she smiles a little

Eliana's all friends have arrived and has given her gift except Chris Eliana gets sad but then her other friends cheers her up and they play different games and she waits for Chris . Elena gives all of them chocolate donuts they all enjoys while eating then Doorbell rings Elena is about to go and open the door but Eliana grabs her hand and says "Its Chris ,mother" Elena gets upset and hides behind the door and sees outside from the little window there Eliana opens the door and finds Chris she gets happy and welcomes him he says while shaking hand with her "I am sorry I am late" She says "Its OK" Elijah stands beside Chris Elena sees him and gets emotional

All memories of her with him comes in front of her eyes and she gets hurt again after remembering his betrayal and she still thinks Chris is his and Katherine's son . Elijah kneels down to Eliana and takes her hand and places a gift box on it and says "Happy birthday lovely Eliana " Elena remembers those moments in which Elijah called her "lovely Elena" her all blurred memories comes to her again and again and she cries a little

Eliana replies "Thanks " She gives a broken smile as she is also sad Elijah then kisses her cheek Elena sees this and remembers their wedding day when they were allowed to kiss and they didn't want to but then suddenly Elijah kissed her cheek ... then Elijah says to Chris "call me when you're done " Chris nods then Elijah leaves Chris comes inside the house and meets her other friends while Eliana watches her mother upset and comes to her Elena stares at her and starts crying so does Eliana but she again tries to hide her own sadness so that her mother gets happy seeing her happy she stands on the small chair and wipes her mother's tears and says "All will be well,Mother ... we are happy together I am with you you're not alone " they both smiles then Eliana kisses Elena's cheek

Elena thinks that if Chris will see her he will react as he looks exactly like Katherine who she suppose to be his mother but in actual she is not so Elena says "Eliana i am inside i don't want Chris to see me so ..i have already served cookies and other pastries .. give them to your friends and have fun " she is about to leave but then Eliana asks "but why don't you want to show yourself to Chris " Elena says "leave it honey .. go enjoy ad cut your cake ,play games and dance , sing enjoy your night" she goes to her room

Eliana gives all of her friends drinks , cookies and some other stuff then she cuts the cake among clapping and feeds the cake to every one Chris gives him another gift Eliana asks "why another gift" Chris replies "it was from him not from me .. but this is from me " he smiles and goes to dance with other friends while Eliana also joins him they sing, eat , play and dance They continuously changes the track to dance suddenly REMEMBER by Kari kimmel plays and Elena hears this and remembers the first dance the had in their wedding day when they danced in this song and the way Elijah held her waist she got uncomfortable and he stared at her with passion in his eyes Elena cries remembering her moments with Elijah

Party comes to an end, Parents of all Eliana's friends come and takes their children Chris is left as Elijah is little bit late Chris admires the food and asks "the food is amazing i am sure your mother have cooked this .. where is she ?I haven't seen her " Eliana gets confused but replies "she is sick so taking rest in her room " Chris nods and they talk for a while then they hear a doorbell "it must be him "Chris says they both go to open the door and finds Elijah .. Chris goes with Elijah. Eliana is staring at Elijah who is going with Chris in his arms she gets sad while Elena is watching Elijah with Chris from her room's window she cries and looks at the picture of Elijah and her and hugs that photo suddenly Elijah's gaze shifts towards the window he looks at the window but Elena hides immediately Elijah gets confused but then forgets it


	23. Author's note

Hello Guys !

Thanks for your continuous support to story i am so grateful Keep reading !

My new story about Klaus and Elena is out so do read that too and i am hoping for your support to that story as well !

Klaus and Elena story - UNEXPECTED AND UNWANTED LOVE (slave of darkness) - hope you like this as well !

NEWS : After i'll finish LOVE STORY OF ROSES AND THORNS (Elena and Elijah) May be i'll write on KOL AND ELENA too I know its weird but Elena with Original is amazing so .. lets see ..i'll write on Kol and Elena if you guys support my Klaus and Elena's story so Read it,Review it and Vote Please :) I'll be very thankful

THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR LOVE TO THIS STORY

Author: Elena (Amaira)


	24. Still yours

As Elijah leaves,Eliana closes the door and goes to her mother and sees her crying she gets upset and says "I am sorry Mother..i shouldn't have called him" Elena shakes her head in denial and says "you shouldn't be sorry love ..I am crying because I just thought about some heartbreaking moments its not your fault" Eliana hugs her and says "I love you " she kisses her head and says "love you too " then Eliana goes to change her clothes and comes in her night clothes she sleeps beside Elena

Morning: Eliana goes to school after taking breakfast and medicines and Elena goes to her office . Eliana reaches her school she takes first 3 classes then she has break time she roams around the school with Chris discussing about different things and her birth day party so Eliana asks "when does you birthday come?"

Chris replies "1 July" Eliana says "hmm so who you resemble with ?i don't think so that you look like your father .. mother?" Chris replies with shock "Have you seen my father ?"

Eliana replies with giggle "obviously ! he always come to pick you and drop you .. and he also came to my home last night with you too " Chris also giggles "oh you misunderstood ..actually he is my uncle not my father .. my father name is Finn you must have heard of him he is also a business man like Uncle Elijah"

Eliana says "oh i thought Mr Elijah is your Father .. he's very close to you as well" Chris says "he is angry young man but with me he is so fun ... " Eliana asks with amusement "why he is angry young man"

Chris replies "Aunty bex says that since his wife left him he is like that , he doesn't really talk with anyone not even his siblings now" Eliana gets upset but nods to his words and asks with curiosity "who is aunt bex" Chris says with big smile on his face "she is my aunt , my Father's youngest and only sister Rebekah" Eliana nods and thinks "Wish i could have a family like this" The break time overs they both go to their class again and take more 4 classes than it is off time

Eliana is not feeling well as her breath is out of control but then she gets fine after drinking water while sitting in bench Chris comes to her and asks "Are you fine? you don't seem to " She replies "thanks for asking ,i wasn't fine but now i am "

Chris asks concerned "whats the solution of your illness .. i mean is there anything that can cure a hole in heart" She nods and says "yep , Operation " Chris is horrified and asks "so go for it..and be fine"

Eliana says "my mother is trying to arrange money for it " Chris says "what about your father?" She replies with sadness and pain on her face "mother left him a long ago" Chris says "oh i am sorry" Chris then sees Elijah and runs towards him and waves hand to Eliana so she waves hand to him as well but then Aria (Chris' mother ) comes Elijah asks "what are you doing here Aria ?"

She replies "Oh , i was thinking to have some chat with Chris' teacher about his progress so i came here .. if you wanna go you can go i'll take him to home" Elijah smiles and nods while she takes Chris towards Teacher's cabin

Elijah goes towards his car but in the way he collides with a girl and some papers fall on the ground from the girl's hand Elijah kneels down to take it so as she they both try to set papers then suddenly Elijah's gaze shifts to her face and it is Elena. He is shocked to see her Elena takes all paper and is about to go but then notices Elijah. They both face each other while Eliana runs towards her calling "Mother ..Mother i want to sh.." she stops saying when she sees Elijah with Elena . Elijah is shocked when he hears Eliana saying"mother" to Elena . His eyes are filled with tears so as hers Elena wants to hug him so bad but then the image of Katherine and Elijah on bed comes in front of her eyes so she steps back and grabs Eliana's hand and is about to leave from there but then Elijah calls from behind

"Elena" Elijah says her name with the same passion he used to before Eliana turns towards his voice but Elena doesn't she keeps walking with Eliana Elijah runs after them then Finally Elijah grabs Elena's hand and stops her and looks at her with the same concern he used to Elijah kneels down to Eliana and caresses her face and then looks at Elena and asks "why ..Elena"

"why didn't you tell me about my daughter" he asks with more emphasis she doesn't reply he stands up and grabs her arms and shakes her while asking "Why ? why did you leave me without knowing the truth? Why didn't you trust me?"

Finn comes from Elena's behind without knowing that she is Elena he asks while walking towards Elijah "Where is Chris Eli-" he then sees Elena and is shocked Eliana asks to Finn "you're Chris' father, finn?"

Finn replies "yes , sweety" he stares at Elena in shock while Elena thinks "Chris is Finn's son not Elijah "she gets a little happy but still mad on Elijah Finn puts a hand on Elijah's shoulder and leaves towards the school

Elijah says with his voice cracking with pain "Come home Elena with our daughter ... i miss you and i still love you only you " Elena's face is covered with her tears she is numb but Every second she feels for Elijah she remembers his betrayal so she doesn't respond to him He again shakes her and says "say something Elena"

Elena says with anger but pain "what? what do you wanna hear ..that i love you that i miss you that i wanna be with you again ...so listen i hate you i am happy without you and never miss you and i don't wanna be with you " Elijah gets broken but he says "you don't know the truth Elena .. you left before i could explain you but just listen to me now"

Elena says while grabbing Eliana's hand "i don't want to listen to your any excuse Elijah .. Go have fun with Kat why are you dying for copy did she ditch you again" she leaves from there Elijah who is broken takes his car and drives to home while crying

Elena and Eliana come home,they both sit on the couch for a moment there is complete silence then Eliana says "do you still love daddy ?" Elena looks at her blankly says "i don't know " She says to Elena with teary eyes "but he does .." Elena asks "how do you know ?" Eliana replies while hugging her "because Chris told me that since his wife means you left he is very lost and broken and doesn't talk to anyone not even his own sibling except Chris and he's become angry young man and it clearly shows that he misses you mother"

Elena looks at her and kisses her cheek and says "do you want to go with him ?" Eliana replies "i don't want anyone to say that i don't have father or mother..i want you both"

Elena says "he is better for you, he will give you everything that i can't give you if you want to live with him tell me " She nods in denial and says "please forgive him i don't know why you are upset with him ..there must be a reason but please forgive him so that i can have both of you " she cries so hard and continues "i want to have family like Chris has"

Elena says while crying and comforting her crying baby Eliana "i love you honey so much .. but i can't be with them ..don't worry because you can be with them i will ask for money to him and then your operation will be done you'll be fine then i'll leave you with them so that you can have a perfect life that i can't give you "

Eliana cries and begs "but i want you too" Elena says "baby,i love you that is why i am strong enough to let you go .. believe me he'll give you everything .. you have a beautiful caring aunt and a loving grandmother and grandfather and three amazing uncles and there will be Chris as well "

Eliana says "but you won't be there .. so how my life will be perfect without you ?" Elena cries with no answers so does Eliana who has so many questions and request


	25. Giving Away my diamond

Elijah reaches his Home and enters then sees All of his siblings and his parents looking at him with questioning eyes Rebekah and Esther are crying while Rebekah asks "Finn told me that you saw her ?"

Elijah nods and cries " she doesn't wanna be with me ... she hates me .." he says while breaking down in tears Kol comforts him Klaus asks "We'll tell her that it was all Katherine's plan to trap you"

Elijah replies "She'll not believe you ... as she thinks that i love her because she looks like Katherine she thinks that i took her as a substitute of Katerina " Rebekah asks concerned "hows my niece Elijah... who does she look like ?.. what is her name Finn told me that she has a daughter "

Elijah replies "Eliana Mikealson ... she has my our mother's eyes (honey brown) and her smile is just like you sister ... but as she is my daughter she is so moral and noble but brave and strong like Elena"

Rebekah smiles "i wanna meet her and Elena both ..i miss Elena ... i will ask her to come back ..she'll come " Elijah shakes his head in denial and says "she'll not" and then he runs to his room while all are sad Esther says "why can't my son be happy once for all " she cries Finn comforts her While Rebekah is comforted by Klaus and Kol All seems so broken,Elijah breaks things in his room in anger ,pain

Elena calls Mikealson Land line number she thinks "its the best for my daughter " then Klaus receives the phone "Hello" Elena gets emotional as his best friend is on call "Hello,Niklaus" Klaus gets it that ist Elena he replies while his voice is cracking with pain "how are you,love " she replies while crying "much better now .. can i talk to Elijah?" Klaus says "yeah sure ..wait " he calls Elijah , Elijah comes down asking "what the hell Niklaus ? why are you .." before he could say anything Klaus says "Elena wants to talk to you" he runs towards the phone and snatches the phone from him and gets a little happy

"Elena" He says with a deep breath "Elijah .. I wanna meet you tomorrow at 10:00 AM in Park near your home " and then she shuts the phone Elijah is confused Klaus asks "what did she say?

Elijah replies puzzled "she wanna meet me " he then goes to his room

Morning (Sunday)

Elena packs Eliana's bag before she wakes up and then after a while Eliana wakes up and freshens up then sees her closet which is empty and then her gaze shifts towards packed bags she asks her Mother "whats all this mother.. where am i going ?"

Elena replies "I will leave you on your Daddy's place" Eliana shakes his head and says "No but .. " Elena cuts her off "that's better for you .. its my wish can you do that for me?"

Eliana says "i can do anything but why don't you live with me and daddy instead of leaving me " Elena says "because i have reasons ...and i also have reasons to let you go ..you'll be happy there "

Elena takes her hand and leaves her home and sits in cab After a ride she reaches the Park where she sees Elijah waiting she remembers the day when before marriage they met in park and Elena asked for some promises to Elijah

Elijah runs towards Elena and Eliana and hugs both of them "You called me here .. Elena" Elena says to Eliana "Honey, leave us for a while and and enjoy in swing there" she nods and goes towards the swing

Elijah says "Come back .." she replies "i want something from you " Elijah immediately says while caresses her face "Anything,darling"

Elena replies while taking his hand off "Just listen .. i want you to take care of her and her hole in heart can be cured by operation so i want you to pay for her treatment and she'll be with you for forever "

Elijah smiles but says "i will do anything for my daughter but what about you ? why are you leaving me and your daughter ? stay with us ...stay with us please " he cries so does she but then she wipes her tears and says

"Elijah,Just take care of her and give her every ounce of happiness she deserves .. she has suffered with me so much make her the happiest person in this world like you made me but never break her heart like you broke mine " she is about to call Eliana who is playing but then Elijah pulls her towards him and stares at her with so much Love and says "Do you remember how many time i have pulled you towards me like this so how did you think that i will let you go..? you know the half story Elena i didn't betray you"

"stop lying Elijah just stop .."she pulls her away while saying and calls Eliana she comes towards them and asks "Yes Mother?" Elena says with tears running down from her eyes "Go with your daddy live your life ..when you'll go through operation i'll be there but after that i'll leave so don't ever cry as you are my daughter you are strong and Promise me you'll do as i say "

Eliana cries and replies "i am letting you go because you want Mother ..and you have my word " she hugs Elena so tightly Elijah sees this and cries but says "Elena, tomorrow our daughter will be free from this illness .. i have already taken appointment so till then at least live with us "

Elena says "no thanks ... i will come tomorrow to the hospital you take Eliana please and take care of her " Then she kisses Eliana and leaves from there leaving Eliana and Elijah broken

Elijah takes her into his arms and says "your mother will be back ...you have my word,baby" she asks "but how ?" he replies "my love ..um our love for her is so true and strong that's why"

Elijah comes to Mikealson mansion taking his daughter in his arms Rebekah including whole family is shocked and happy and sad at the same time Rebekah runs towards Elijah and takes Eliana from his arms to hers and kisses her cheek while she says "you must be the blonde aunty bex Chris was telling about" she nods and says "yes my love .. where's your mother ...i missed her"

Elijah replies "she didn't come.. just Eliana " all are super shocked while Kol asks "why didn't she come?" Elijah replies "she still hates me .. so" Klaus says "ok well, don't worry i'll go and talk to her and tell her that it was all that Katherine's plan .. but for now Rebekah our little angel must be tired take her to Elijah's room " he cuts off by Kol

"while I and You decorates a room for this little cute angel " kol says to Rebekah .. Esther and Elijah is taking Eliana to Elijah's room while Eliana asks to his father "will she be back ?" Elijah kneels down to her and kisses her cheek and says "i hope so,honey"then they go towards room


	26. Faces the truth

Next Day:

Eliana wakes up and finds herself in Elijah's arms with story books laying beside his head she smiles seeing his daddy and then Rebekah comes "Good Morning,angel" She runs towards Rebekah and hugs her "have a nice morning,Aunty bex" she takes her into her arms and says "are you ready Eliana .. today is your operation..stay strong" Elijah also wakes up and says "Good morning both of lovelies "

Rebekah says "i am taking Eliana downstairs and i'll give her breakfast as well but you get ready fast ..we have to reach hospital on time" she is about to leave but then Elijah says "Elena, i mean she said that she'll come to hospital who will pick her ?" Rebekah says "Nik will go"

All are done with breakfast and their own stuff Kol is playing with Eliana and Chris but then Elijah says "come Eliana lets go.." Klaus says "you go to hospital i will come there with Elena" Elijah nods Kol and Rebekah says in union "I wanna go too " Elijah says "well, in hospital only 2 persons are allowed to live with patient and Elena and I will live ..Klaus will be back too so you both stay her " Kol screams "Stay strong ,darling " Eliana passes a smile to him so does he

they reach hospital and finds Klaus and Elena .. Klaus says "i am leaving Elijah .. and you Eliana don't worry all will be well" Eliana replies " hope so ..Uncle Nik" Klaus leaves in the mean time doctors come and asks "Mr Elijah, can we take Eliana ..operation will be started in 15 minutes we have to make her ready for that so .." Elijah says "yeah sure and .. do your best " Doctor taps on his shoulder and says "Stay Calm.. she'll be totally fine" they take her for operation

Elena cries as the operation starts she starts praying for her daughter Elijah is hurt seeing her tears he tries to Calm her down but then she says "Don't Elijah ..please stay away "

Elijah replies "just listen to me ..i'll explain you every thing.. what you saw that day wasn't true Elena " Elena cuts him off and says "its not the time Elijah" Elijah gets angry and pulls her towards her and pins her to the wall then says "so whats the time Elena after her operation you'll leave thinking that i betrayed you " she pulls him away and says "and it is true" Elijah denies it but she doesn't listen to him

A nurse comes out Elijah rushes to her and asks about Eliana's condition she replies "well, the operation was supposed to go well and it was going well but ... blood is needed so we need to take both of your blood to see who's blood matches with hers " Elijah says "take mine " Nurse says "you both are parents .. so come with me i'll test first " they both go but Elijah's blood matches to Eliana's AB+ Elijah gives blood Elena sees this and gets even more worried and asks nurse "will my daughter be fine ?" Nurse says "just pray ... "

Elijah comes out after giving blood Elena hugs him without thinking that she's upset with him and says "will she be alright ... she is so small to go through this Elijah .. i don't wanna loose her " Elijah cups her face and says "she's strong and Brave as you Elena ..she'll be fine Don't worry"he then hugs her again they share a very cute moment until Elena comes to her senses and pulls herself away from him and says "I am sorry " Elijah asks "for what? its your right i am your husband " they both stares at each other but then their Eye lock breaks as Doctor comes and and says "she's fine... the hole is cured"

Elijah and Elena gets happy , Elena rushes to Eliana's Operation Room she sees her daughter laying on stretcher with oxygen mask and drips and some other hospital stuff she gets emotional while Elijah calls Klaus and tells "she is fine,Niklaus " Klaus gets happy and tells to every one on house they all get happy again Elijah comes in operation room too and sees Eliana sleeping he comes near her and kisses her

AFTER 1 HOUR :

Eliana is shifted to general ward and doctor has discharged her Eliana says "i am alright mom ..so stop crying" Elena wipes her tears and kisses her for head "have a happy life with daddy " Eliana looks sad but then Elijah comes with Rebekah , Rebekah hugs Elena and begs her to come back but she doesn't respond Elijah says "Rebekah, take Eliana to the car please" Rebekah takes Eliana to the car outside the hospital

"so do you still wanna leave us " Elijah asks politely but with so much pain in his voice Elena doesn't look at him but says "Yes" Elijah continues "so where are you going ? ..i won't follow you so tell me "  
>Elena replies "wherever my destiny will lead me "<p>

Elijah comes closer to her and says "please Elena just give me one chance to explain " Elena stops him and leaves from there Elijah also leaves

Elijah comes to his mansion where Eliana is sitting between Kol and Rebekah , Rebekah "she didn't come ..did she " Elijah looks down and shakes his head in reply of "no" Eliana also gets sad

Elijah asks "where is Niklaus .. He had the prescriptions " Kol says "he is gone to fix something.." Elijah asks with confused look "fix what ?" Kol doesn't respond Elijah ignores and comforts Eliana who is sad that her mother didn't come

Elena is in her room packing clothes as she is going back to mystic falls but then hears the knock on door she opens the door and finds Klaus

she lets him come in but says "look i don't wanna discuss that again .." Klaus puts his hand on her lips and says "Now you listen,Love ..i am here to clear your doubts i knew it that you won't listen Elijah but you'll listen to me ... that night Katherine straightened her hair like you and came in front of Elijah and behaved so sweetly like you then she took him to home we all thought it was you so we let her come she then makes out with Elijah by trapping him but Elijah thought it was YOU .. he never wanted to make out with Katherine he thought it was YOU ..?"

he continues "and you are angry that he didn't tell you about Katherine by himself the thing is he never wanted you to know because he was afraid that you'll doubt him and you doubted him he hated you because you reminded him of Katherine but he loved you and still loves you because you showed him the different between you and that bitch .. so he loves you Elena only you and he never took you as a substitute of Katherine "

he continues " so after this if you want to go away from him .. i can't do anything but remember that he loved you , he still loves you and he'll always love you" he leaves from there leaving Elena in state of shock she thinks "Oh God i took Elijah so wrong .. i am such a big idiot he loved me and I broke him but after all this he still loves me .."

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LAST SO STAY TUNED **


	27. Eternity Together Always&Forever

Elena cries and blames herself "why the hell i doubted Elijah's love... how low of me " but then decides to go back to him she leaves home and takes a cab then after a while she reaches the Mikealson Mansion She runs towards the mansion and stands still on the door and thinks before knocking at it "I am sorry Elijah ..i should have listened to you "then she knocks at the door Rebekah opens the door and smiles "You're back , aren't you?" Elena replies "yeah ..bekah" She hugs her tightly and cries so does Rebekah

Kol comes whistling and says "so darling, finally nik did something good " Elena runs towards Kol and hugs him "i missed you all" Kol caresses her face and says "we did too .. but from now i think we won't as you're back .." they all three smiles Then Eliana comes running to her and says "Mother,i knew it you'll be back ..." She kisses Eliana's cheek and says "mommy couldn't stay away for so long "

Klaus comes with a big smile "So love, why don't you go and give this reunion surprise to MR nobleman " she smirks and runs towards Elijah's room kol shouts " go straight and then FIRST room is of Elijah make out , have more kids and be happy " he winks and smirks Elena listens this and smiles and finds the pinches Kol and says "Kol" he smirks and says "Bekah" and leaves while Klaus replies "he's impossible " Rebekah is pissed so replies "so are you Nik!" and leaves Klaus thinks "what did i do ? now?" then he shakes his head

Elena enters the room which is so messy and Elijah is drinking while standing in front of window

Elena says "at least now you should learn how to keep your room clean .. you're father Elijah" Elijah turns and is shocked to see Elena and says "don't say I am dreaming " Elena smiles and runs towards him and kisses him so passionately then says "you're not Elijah ..I am back and I am so sorry for doubting you love ..i love you" Elijah says "i love you ALWAYS AND FOREVER ,Elena" Elena cries and says again "sorry Elijah i shouldn't have hurt yo.." before she can say more Elijah cuts her off by kissing her again

Elijah "just let the past be past ...concentrate on present and make plans for future .. just remember the good from past " they both smiles and Kisses again (THEIR HAPPY REUNION)

**1 year later !**

Finn,Chris,Aria,Klaus,Rebekah,Kol,Mikeal,Esther,Elijah,Elena and Eliana are present in mystic falls in the same Mikealson mansion they used to be Eliana and Chris goes to play

Damon who is married to Bonnie and Stefan who is Married to Caroline are also there with Matt they are all gathering as Rebekah and Matt are going to get married so they are preparing for it

Caroline says "so Elena ,what will you wear? tell us what will be your hot look " Elena looks pissed and says "Caroline" She laughs too hard

Elena says with pissed look again "i'll look so bad in my dress as this baby bump will ruin everything" Elena is pregnant with her 2 child

They all chuckles then Kol says "all are getting married so find me a bride too ..i am single and ready to mingle "

Caroline says "you are still single because no other girl is mad to marry you" Kol glares at her and looks pissed

Elena says "not like that Kol, may be there is someone special made for you waiting for you so find love by yourself"

Caroline shouts "stop taking his side" Kol teases Caroline

Kol says "she's my best friend ,Care bear "

Caroline shouts again "nope she is my best friend " they both are fighting over this like 6 years old children Elena shakes her head and sees Elijah who is sipping his coffee standing in front of window um his favorite place

she goes near Elijah and says "Elijah" he turns to face her and says "Elena "they smile seeing each other Elena says "you remember how we used to fight like idiots and now i am going to be the mother of our second child .. we've gone through so much " Elijah smiles and says "we've fought the hardships as well Elena .. now its time to live the eternity with each other Always and forever "

they both smiles then sees all of their family , friends happy Elena says "I love you " he replies "so do i ..." then they both kiss while remembering their moments together Bonnie calls them and says "leave some thing for room and come here " Elena gives her an angry look then they both sits with Klaus and Esther on couch

Caroline says "so Elena this time its girl or boy ? any guesses?" Elena shrugs and says "i don't know "

Caroline says "it should be boy now and we'll name him Eric but if it will be a girl we'll name her Ezra..what say?

Kol just jumps from his couch and says "no way i will be his or her uncle so i'll decide the name..boy must be named Kaleb or if it will be girl so it should be Kaira "

Caroline throws a pillow at him and says"no ..Eric or Ezra " Kol throws the pillow back and says "Kaleb or Kaira " they starts to Fight again while Rebekah is shouting "stop both of you and let me prepare for my marriage " but Kol and Caroline don't listen to her and continues to fight like kids

They all laugh at their fight Elena and Elijah looks at each other and kiss without noticing people around them then Elijah says "i never thought about my life being so perfect ..thanks for making it perfect Elena I love you "

Elena caresses his face and says "i never thought about me and you in love but thanks for loving me unconditionally even after so many hardships ..I love you"

**AND THEN THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH Eliana and their twins (Ezra and Kaleb ) they respected Caroline's and Kol's decisions at the same time **

**They live their eternity together happily with eternal love "ALWAYS AND FOREVER"**


	28. AUTHOR'S THANKING NOTE

**Hello guys !**

**so you guys must have read the last chapter and i am glad you appreciated my this book so much THANKS A LOT**

**I really felt so sad and felt like crying when i was writing the last chapter of this story This is very close to my heart as ELEJAH is one of the perfect things of TVD **

**THANKS to each and every person who read,reviewed,followed,and voted this story because of you all i pushed myself to write better and better **

**ROSES AND THORNS will always be my favorite as at some points this story made me cry and made me sad i am not that kind of person who cries to easily but some time when you write a story the scenes come to your mind and you can actually feel how would that all be in real :(**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR SUPPORTING AND LOVING THIS STORY AND DO CHECK OUT MY LATEST KLAUS AND ELENA FAN FICTION "Unexpected&Unwanted Love" (**_slave of Darkness_**)**

**do support and read my Klaus&Elena story as well i'll be very grateful :)**

**OH GOD just can't believe my this book is ended :( **


End file.
